Looking for Cunningham it was upon a time in the nomicon
by Rondas
Summary: Looking for Cunningham: Debbie is more and more suspicius that Randy is actually is the ninja and will do anything to prove that; It was upon a time in the nomicon: Randy has to deal with another week with Robots attackink him every time, but this time Randy will be able to change an absurd rule from the Nomicon. Twoshot English translation of the same history.
1. Looking for Cunningham

Fanfic: Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja

By: TDT_Rondas

Disclaimer: nor the characters or the history belongs to me, only this fic

An ordinary day in Norrisville High

In the school news editorial

Theresa – Debbie, I just finished my practice, do you want to go home together?

Debbie – Just a minute Theresa, I just need to finish this and we go…

Theresa – What's this? "What do we know about the ninja until now?" I assume you won't let the ninja's identity slide.

Debbie – No I will not. Finding the ninjas identity is more than a challenge for me, the ninja is one of the biggest mysteries of the school and I am up to everything to solve it.

Theresa – Debbie, I think you're a little obsessed.

Debbie – You are one to talk about obsessions.

Theresa – Wha… What do you mean?

Debbie – Since Cunningham gave you those flowers you have been a little… obsessive if you see him with somebody else.

Theresa – that's not true! I'm just a little worried to why he hasn't asked me out.

Debbie – He is a boy, and an idiot, I doubt he understands that you want him to ask you out.

Theresa – …

Debbie – And… done. I will continue tomorrow, let's go Theresa.

Outside the school

Randy – Come on Howard! It's not as bad as it looks like.

Howard – It's not as bad!? It's not as bad!? It's the third time this week we have to spend our whole afternoon because our report is not given in time because you know who. We should spend our time playing grave puncher instead! Yes it's as bad as it looks like.

Randy – Come on, it has been just three times this week.

Howard – Randy, you are my best friend and I need to inform a little detail, today is Tuesday!

Randy – Well… when you put it like that, it looks bad.

Debbie – Still suffering for your own stupidity?

Theresa – Come on Debbie, don't be so mean. Hi Randy.

Randy – Oh, Hi Theresa, Hi Debbie Kang.

Howard – …Hi girls, right! Debbie Kang, let us borrow your work on the Mexican Death Bear to give our report.

Debbie – No, you do it.

Randy – Come on Howard, we are the ones that need to do the report; we only have to find something quickly in the web and finish this fast.

Debbie – You heard your friend Howard… That's sounds a lot more responsible than what I would expect from a guy that usually arrives when the class is almost over.

Randy – It's not always my fault!

Howard – No, it's always "your" fault, the only time that you arrived late is when Bash threw us tar to plum us.

Randy – Thanks friend.

Debbie – Very funny guy, If you don't mind Theresa and I have to arrive to our homes at time, not like some irresponsible people that can't even show themselves in class at time.

Theresa – Goodbye Randy.

Randy – See you gals.

Howard – Yes, have fun, because we can't thanks to Cunningham.

Randy – Come on Howard, I just told you that I'm sorry.

Howard – You are sorry!? You are sorry! Dude been sorry it's not enough! If you heard me…

Latter outside Howard and Randy screams reach.

Theresa – Maybe you where a little too mean with them

Debbie – They deserved it, they usually act as if they where the big deal but don't stop to be such jerks.

Theresa – But…

Debbie – Stop thinking about them and let's focus in something nicer like, who is the ninja?

Theresa – I thought that you were going to say something about the Mexican death bear.

Debbie – No, they are very cute and I love them, but right now finding the ninja's identity is my priority.

Theresa – This looks way too obsessed, don't tell me that you are in love with the ninja or something like that.

Debbie – No, I don't…

Theresa – You rejected that a little too quickly.

Debbie – It's not that, the ninja is the biggest hero in Norrisville since ever, but he doesn't looks like an old man, whatever the ninja secret is, the mystery of why he shows in Norrisville and who is him is the biggest question that we have. Don't tell me you are a little curious about that.

Theresa – Well it's a little mysterious but… I prefer to look for something a little more in my liege like… like…

Debbie – Like Cunningham…

Theresa – Ha…

Debbie – And this show that you are the one in love, anyway I will keep my search for the ninja's true identity.

Theresa – Randy…

Debbie – Theresa? Theresa!? Theresa!

Theresa – How? When? What? Sorry I didn't hear you.

Debbie – Your home is here.

Theresa – Ah! Right, see ya tomorrow Debbie.

Debbie – It's all right, see you tomorrow.

Later in Debbie's house

Debbie is in her room writing in her computer

Debbie – because of this, we can conclude two things, the first one being that nowadays ninja can't be the last year ninja, leading to the approach that he must be a new ninja and he must be somebody from ninth grade… I should give it a rest, those two fools drive me mad enough, internet, not everything that comes from it is reliable, what Randy said was as if I putted "Ninja's Identity" and I actually got something in the first page that comes to, what? That's true, some time ago Howard said that he knew who the ninja was but retracted the next day… Howard and the ninja, what if Howard retracted his claims in order to cover the ninja? But why? I know that Howard can't be the ninja so it leads to… Cunningham? That can't be possible! Wait. How should the ninjas alter ego's profile be?

(Ring Ring)

Debbie – Hello?

Howard – Hello Debbie Kang? I was wondering if you…

Debbie – Enough Howard, I told you I won't give you my essay about the Mexican Death Bear! Besides it's in Spanish none of you two will understand it!

Howard – Debbie says that… Ok body.

Randy – Debbie, we need other thing from you.

Debbie – What thing?

Randy – Where exactly do you get your info for your essay? We don't think in copy paste your essay; we just need to know some of your sources.

Debbie – Ok… In Norrisville Library is a book of explorers; there you can find info about animals around the globe.

Randy – Good, tell us the book's title and we can go to find it.

Howard – Book!? What are you talking about Cunningham!?

Debbie – Well, if you are up to work I can help you a little.

Randy – So Bruce! Thank you Debbie Kang! We well see you at the library in about thirty minutes…

Howard – Library! What are you talking about!?

Randy – Let it be forty-five minutes, see ya Debbie.

(Click)

Debbie – I might be wrong but it's worth a chance, If only I could get rid of Howard…

45 minutes latter in the library

Debbie Kang is waiting at the library door, while Randy and Howard are running in the distance.

Debbie – Hi boys, looks like you were a little late.

Howard – I'm still saying that even with Nerdball Kang's help it's not worth to come to the a place so boring like the library.

Randy – Hi Debbie, thanks for helping us.

Debbie – And now I understand why Theresa only greets Randy. Ok, I'll ignore how jerks you can be if you do a good job. The book is by here follow me.

Howard – Great! Now we have to follow the nerd.

Randy – Come on dude, she is helping us and we need those extra credits, so please be kind with her, let's do the essay and we are done.

Howard – About those two things there is one I can't do.

Randy – Ok, be kind to her and I'll do the essay.

One hour latter in the table were Randy and everybody else is working.

Randy – And with this we finish the Danaus__plexippus's essay, Ms. Driscoll will be happy.

Debbie – We? Since when do you count for more than one Randy?

Randy – What do you mean Debbie? Howard is right… here? He's sleeping?

Debbie – What a team!

Randy – Usually, but Howard always hated the library I suppose it's a too quiet for him.

Debbie – What do you say if we go out quietly and leave him here?

Randy – As funny it could be… I can't leave my best friend like that… come on Howard, come on, we finished. Wake up please! Howard!

Howard – Mmm? Did we finish the report!

Randy – Yes the report is here, thanks to Debbie Kang we finished in an hour.

Debbie – Randy, forget the plural he did nothing, you are the only one that worked.

Randy – Come on Debbie; don't be so harsh with him

Howard –Yes Debbie, It's not with me you have to be harsh because Cunningham is the reason we had to do this in first place!

Debbie – Cunningham, if you ask me to help you I could do it, but don't ask me to help this burden you have for friend.

Randy – Debbie?

Howard – Burden? I have enough! Cunningham, What is a burden?

Randy (Facepalm) – She means that you are an obstacle for everybody else.

Howard – That's worst than I tough, apologize Kang!

Debbie – I would if I said something wrong Weinerman!

Randy – Come on guys let's calm down and…

Howard – Randy, let's get out of here, this nerd is jealous of see what are real friends

Randy – Howard, Debbie…

Debbie – At least I have more than one friend.

Howard – Ha ha! You speak for Cunningham because he is the one that have no more friends than me.

Randy – Howard!

Debbie – You see! You don't even consider your friends feelings, if you are Randy's only friend his existence is really sad.

Randy – Debbie…

Howard – Yes sad! And do you know why? Because instead of looking for friends he keeps taking his stupid responsibilities, like you!

Randy – Guys, you know I'm still here don't you?

Debbie – Like me? I'm sure that the dumb things he does are because of you! I wouldn't let an Idiot like you to make my live miserable!

Randy (sees something) – Ok, I'll leave before feeling more offended, bye, thanks for the help Kang.

Howard – I do make Randy's live miserable!? Without me his live would be more miserable!

Debbie – please, you two know each other from so long ago that it's impossible to say!

Howard – Enough! Randy need's me! I am his best friend!

Debbie – That's not a reason! You only say that both are biggest friends to avoid the facts!

Howard – The best friends and Cunningham will tell you!

Debbie – Cunningham tell this idiot he is wrong! Cunningham?

Howard – Randy? He let his report fall.

Debbie – Oh no, he is gone; I think we said some really mean things to him.

Howard – See what you do Nerdball? If you had given us your Mexican Death Bear report, Randy wouldn't had thought that we had to do our own report and this argument wouldn't have happened!

Debbie – I had enough of this! You only know how to blame others!

Howard – Yes, I'm good doing that, especially because you have the blame of all this!

Debbie – Shut up Weinerman. Just shut up.

Howard – I won't shut up, I'm just going to my house in order to wait Randy's apology for letting me alone with a looser like you, and he will have to do it if he want's to pass Ms. Driscoll class.

Next day at school

Lockers path of the high school

Randy – Please Howard, I'm still in pain from what happened yesterday, there are days I don't want to leave my bed.

Howard – I'm only asking for an apology because you leaved me with… oh, her!

Randy – Oh, Debbie! Thanks for your help yesterday I really appreciate it.

Howard – Don't do it Cunningham, after her "help" she just said bad things about you.

Debbie – Shut up Weinerman! Yesterday I realized you are the jerk of your group.

Randy – Calm down guys… Debbie, what with the box?

Debbie – mm, Cunningham. I just came here to say sorry for yesterday and, well, I hopped this would fix it.

Randy – Wait, Are you giving those candies to me?

Debbie – Yes, I don't know if you would like them but those are Theresa's favorites and I didn't know which ones you would like. I'm sorry for everything we said when we were out of the library.

Randy – Oh, thank you Debbie! You shouldn't, well this makes my week worth everything, a candy box and be the one to be apologized to for a chance!

Howard – What! Cunningham! If you are blaming me for felling hurt yesterday I must say Nerdball Kang began everything and…

Randy – Not now!

Debbie – "Not now" what?

Randy – I mean I have to go to the bathroom now! Excuse me!

Howard – Seriously, are you leaving me alone with her? Again! I mean, poor Randy, he never had a stomach as good as mine.

Debbie – Did you eat something ba…?

Director – Norrisville high students, a monster is attacking us, everybody get out of the building!

Howard – Great! Know I wont see Cunningham in more than two classes.

Debbie – What do you mean?

Howard – Not your business, why do you get into everybody's business?

Debbie – Usually I wouldn't mind your business, but I fell it's my job to say where is a cancer when I see it!

Howard – Please! Cancer is a disease, what does it have to do with me?

Debbie (Facepalm) – If I'm telling you that you are a cancer what do that mean?

Howard – That I'm sick?

Debbie – How does Randy endure being with you? You need him to understand an insult!

Howard – I don't need him, He needs me because I'm his friend and that's it!

Debbie – Hear my words Weinerman, I don't know what keeps you two together but I will find it and when that happens you will be sorry!

Howard – You will have to wait, because there is skanked Theresa fighting the ninja and they are coming right here!

Debbie – Theresa?

Ninja – ¡Debbie Kang! Hey, you have to help me, I just tried everything to unstank Theresa and she doesn't return to normal!

Theresa (s) – Backstabber!

Stanked Theresa hits the ninja in a way he is threw to the lockers while she goes to grab Debbie.

Debbie – Theresa, what's wrong?

Theresa (s) – You won't take Randy away!

Debbie – I don't understand what you are saying!

Ninja – Ninja tripping balls! Ninja explosive balls! Come on Debbie Kang, do you know something?

Debbie – Sorry, I know nothing.

Ninja – Understood, sorry but it would be better if you get out wile I fix this.

Theresa (s) – Haaaaa!

Debbie – Please be easy with her, she is my best friend!

Ninja – I'll fix this, go!

Debbie – Yes!

Outside the school

Debbie is catching her breath while she sees Howard and Buki talking.

Howard – Then, Theresa saw us talking and she went running to the bathrooms.

Buki – Yeah, I don't ever remember seeing her as sad and angry as a while ago.

Howard – Buki, tell me, did you hear her say something?

Buki – Just that she couldn't believe it.

Howard – Couldn't believe what?

Buki – Dunno, She was standing just there looking at you talking for some time and then she ran to the bathroom.

Howard – I see, then it's something that Cunningham did.

Debbie – Could you stop blaming others for everything! By the way, Where's Randy?

Howard – Don't worry about it, he is probably in a safe place.

Debbie – You say yourself his best friend and you don't go to look for him!?

Howard – Easy there Debbie Kang, if the ninja is in the school I doubt the ninja will let Randy being harmed, so I think you should be more worried in something more useful like, who knows? Helping the ninja unstank Theresa!

Debbie – Why knowing what made Theresa sad would help her return to normal?

Howard – Maybe because that's what the ninja does use to return people to normal!? Come on Kang! You are supposed to be the smart one!

Debbie – What!

Howard – Ok, I have to think, first Randy and me came to the school, we found Debbie Kang, spoke with her and a little later Theresa became a monster… No I got nothing.

Debbie – Wait Weinerman, are you saying that sadness is what makes people monsters?

Howard – Don't try to do what Der Monster Klub and humiliate yourself to stank yourself and attack me.

Debbie – No you idiot! I need more data! Humiliation and sadness makes the transformation, I gave Randy my gift, if Theresa saw us without knowing what happened before, and she called me backstabber… A broken heart person would get transformed?

Howard – Now that you say it… Yes, actually Theresa got stanked the time that NomiRandy… What I'm saying!

Debbie – NomiRandy? Wait, priorities! If Theresa is brokenhearted because the misunderstanding, that explains why she transformed.

Howard – Great, She got stanked because she is heartbroken! I'm going to tell the ninja! Wait, why would Theresa Fowler be heartbroken?

Debbie – You are an idiot. I'm going to tell the ninja.

Howard – No, I'll tell the ninja, only tell me what it is to tell him how I solved it… Debbie Kang? So Whonk she is gonna take my cheese.

Buki – Actually, she solved the mystery way before you did Howard.

Howard – Buki, if you won't help don't get in the way, I'm gonna see how I can help the ninja.

Buki – Howard? Wait! What do I do?

Howard – Avoid getting bullied by Bash.

Buki – Ok… I think.

Inside the High school the cafeteria.

Debbie gets running into the place while Randy and stanked Theresa are in front of each other in the middle of the place.

Randy – Theresa… I don't know what's happening but… take this.

Theresa (s) – The… candies…

Randy – Debbie told me… she told me that those are the ones you like… and… I wanted to…

Debbie – (Randy? I get it!) And Cunningham wanted to ask you out, but he is a little shy and asked me… what would be a good gift to surprise you.

Theresa (s) – Re… Really?

Randy – Well… yes! I'm sorry if I haven't asked you to hang out to… The games hole?

(Theresa returns to normal)

Theresa – Randy… Debbie… What I'm…? I'm sorry! I didn't know! I, I…

Debbie – Cunningham, may be you should wait to tomorrow, let's go Theresa.

Howard – Ninja! Eh! Randy!? Great now the one that solved was…

Debbie – It was Randy and you shut up! Come on Theresa.

Latter in the cafeteria.

Debbie – Felling any better?

Theresa – Yes, I'm so ashamed! Randy will think I'm jelly!

Debbie – If he didn't thought so, he is now certain… I, I mean, I don't think it bothers him

Theresa – It's over! I won't be able to go to the game hole with him!

Debbie – Don't say that, He already invited you even when you were a monster, and… I'm not helping, right?... The fact is, Randy did ask you out already, if he got enough courage to do so, wouldn't you do the same?

Theresa – I think I understand but…

Debbie – Come on! You have been waiting to have a date with Randy for a long time, why turn back now?

Theresa – …

Debbie – What's the mater?

Theresa – You are so good with me… I feel like the worst girl of the world!

Debbie – now, now, I think it's enough milk for today let's go to get you picked up.

Theresa – Yes, thanks!

Debbie – Now, now…

Theresa – Oh, by the way… could you give Mrs. Driscoll my homework for me? I know I don't deserve your help but…

Debbie – Don't say that Theresa, I'll give her your homework.

Some time latter, in science classroom

Marlene – Ok Howard but you…

(Knock, Knock)

Marlene – Come in.

Debbie – Excuse me Ms. Driscoll, I just came to give you Theresa's homework.

Marlene – Thank you Debbie Kang. Anyway Howard, this time only I won't make you and your partner do an extra work… but your teammate won't receive the same credits as you.

Howard – What! Extra job or Randy's hate, extra job or Randy's… Could you avoid telling Randy about my extra points?

Debbie – Eh? Wait a second, where is Cunningham?

Marlene – I thought you came only to give me the homework Ms. Kang.

Marlene (Jerry) – Do you want to look for your boyfriend little lady?

Marlene – Oh Jerry! Don't tease the students like that!

Debbie – No! But… I hate you even more Weinerman…! good bye Mrs. Driscoll.

Howard – Yes, go away unless you want to make everybody to fell even more uncomfortable.

Debbie – NNNN!

Some time latter in front of the school bathrooms.

Debbie – Randy!

Randy – What's the matter?

Debbie – Ok, first, it looks like Howard just negotiated a bigger score than you with Mrs. Driscoll for your essay.

Randy – Figures.

Debbie – Won't you do anything?

Randy – Look, it's not like I'm not mad with Howard, but I know him from all my life and he is like that… wait, He had the essay?

Debbie – It fell when you did let us argue yesterday.

Randy – Suppose I should be glad to have a score… Who I'm kidding? I will speak with Ms. Driscoll!

Debbie – Not so fast. And second, where did the ninja go when you gave the candies to Theresa?

Randy – Eh? The… The ninja?

Debbie – Yes; tall, dark suit, always scream things with ninja and he disappeared leaving my friend and you alone without turning back Theresa from being a monster.

Randy – He… may… he left… Yeah! He left! You know that the ninja is very busy and…

Debbie – "The ninja is very busy" Randy? The ninja never let anybody unreturned to normal! It looks like you are covering him. Wouldn't be that you…?

(Rrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg)

Randy – Saved by the bell, Sorry Debbie I must see Ms. Driscoll immediately!

Debbie – This is not over! I'll find the answer in a way or another!

Later in the School News editorial.

At front of a blackboard where a lot of pictures are crossed out

Debbie – It's done… Then the ninja's alter ego profile must be somebody that is in ninth grade, he must know everyone of us well, have good physical abilities, now, adding some new theories… If he fights monsters and robots not only in a perceived way but also in an unnoticed way… he must have a big list of absences and delays in class… I know that Randy have those but… am I getting at this because I had some kind of preconception of the result? I don't think so, furthermore I asked some other students…

(Flashback, different events)

Julian – How does somebody turn into a monster? He or she has to wear the same underpants for five days of course!

Bash – I don't know and I don't care, I only know that Buki avoided me the whole day and if I knew how to turn into a monster I would destroy the whole school just to find him!

Morgan – Dunno.

Heidi – I don't know, but it could be a good gossip.

Ranginald Bagel – In other side! I have a good joke…

Flutegirl – Ask Buki, he has transformed into monster more than anyone else.

Buki – I only know what Howard and you said.

Stevens – (Sad Trombone sound)

(End Flashback)

Randy, Howard and I know what turns others into monsters, Randy has to know, he was the one with the idea to give the candies to Theresa, and if the ninja and Randy are the same person, the ninja could just return to be Randy in order to gain Theresa's trust, that would explain why we never saw the ninja go… Still the proofs are circumstantial, I didn't see anybody turn into a ninja or otherwise, but everything makes sense, I just need a valid proof…

Irvin – Ms. Kang, school activities finished two hours ago, you should go home now.

Debbie – What? Sorry Mr. Slimovitz. I'll just update the info in the editorial and I'll go.

Irvin – Ok Ms. Kang, but hurry up.

Debbie – Going… status: Who is the ninja? The editorial has a good approach but decisive proofs are needed… This should be fine; I have to go to look for Theresa.

A little later in the road to Theresa's house from school. Debbie is running until she sees the ninja fighting a giant robo-bear, while Debbie hides the ninja moves as fast as always when he avoids the robot attacks, but when he decides to attack he receives a head butt from it, which makes the ninja collide against the pointy edge of a rock with his back which also makes a book to fall from the ninja's suit when the ninja reincorporated.

Ninja – Ouch! I wouldn't expect a rock like this so near the city…

The ninja gets near the robot but instead of using a combat pose he takes a meditative pose, the robot goes head on the ninja but this one evades the robot in the last instant cutting the head of the robo-bear, the robot explodes and the ninja begins walking holding his mask, but before taking it out he walks to where Debbie Kang is as if knowing she is there.

Ninja – Who is there?

Debbie – Hi ninja, working hard?

Ninja – Oh! Yes, doing my duty as the ninja… even if my back is killing me. Sorry but I must go, Smoke b…!

Debbie – Wait! I know it's you Randy!

Ninja – I… I, don't… Who is this Randy you talk about?

Debbie – Don't remember him? You left him in charge of untransforming my friend.

Ninja – Oh yes! That Randy!

Debbie – Stop playing games ninja! You know my name and everyone else name from the school, stop acting and confess you are Randy Cunningham.

(A loud explosion that sounds from very far)

Ninja – Great. I'll answer your questions in another time, Smoke bomb!

Debbie – I know it's you Randy!

Debbie sees and goes to the book that felt from the ninja's suit.

Debbie – A book… It doesn't open, have a lock may be? This light… you open now… "Not every good intention leads to a good result" Some kind of proverb, reminds me of Confucius…

(Another loud explosion sounds)

Ninja – Smoke Bomb!

Debbie – You came back!

Ninja – I forgot my book.

Debbie – Then, this book is yours, Randy?

Ninja – Please, I don't have time right now and… I have the book! Smoke bomb!

Debbie – When did he… Fine, tomorrow I will find my last prof, Randy.

The next day while Theresa and Debbie are at few streets to arrive to the high school

Debbie – So, what are you going to do?

Theresa – First, I think I'll wait Randy in the school's door. It's not like I don't thrust Randy but…

Debbie – Usually he is a little forgetful, eh?

Theresa – I hope nothing bad happens but…

Debbie – Theresa, what would you think if I told you that Randy is the ninja?

Theresa – Randy the ninja? Hahaha! It's true that Randy is hardcore but he can't be the ninja.

Debbie – Don't believe me? I analyzed every aspect of the ninja's alter ego profile! And guest what, Randy meets every single one.

Theresa – Debbie, as much I would love to believe that Randy is the ninja, that's impossible.

Debbie – It's not, I'm so sure I'm right, wait, why is it impossible?

Theresa – Because…

Just then a limo from McFist industries arrives

Hannibal – Excuse me young ladies, which one of you is the editor of the high school electronic news?

Debbie – That would be me Mr. McFist.

Hannibal – I see young lady, if you could give me some seconds, I promise I won't take too much of your time.

Debbie – Ok.

Theresa – Debbie, don't do it.

Debbie – Don't worry Theresa, He depends too much in his popularity to do something that could destroy it.

Inside the limo

Debbie – So, what's the deal?

Hannibal – Yes Viceroy! Tell her what do y… we want! And go straight to business!

William – Yes sir. Little lady, we saw by mere chance that you are very near to find the ninja's true identity, so my boss and I thought…

Hannibal – I thought of that!

William – Yes sir, so my boss thought that we could share some data that could let us find the ninja's alter ego.

Debbie – But I'm about to publish that info, why do you need to be the first ones to get access to it?

Hannibal – Yes Viceroy! Explain u… this charming young lady, why we can't wait for her publication!

William – Because, It's not like… well for saying it in a way… we want to give…. a gratification to the ninja for every single time that he stopped out of control robots from McFist Industries… because that helped to avoid some loses to the company and the town.

Hannibal – Wha!? I mean… Exactly, as the man that practically owns this town that I am… I want to show my thanks for every… service the ninja has given us. But he never accepts the gifts that we send him… not as a ninja… so… I thought…

William – …That in his non-heroic personality, the ninja would accept.

Debbie – Seriously? It sounds like a bad excuse to obtain a novelty.

William – Don't worry, you are an Internet news editor and my boss here is just a businessman, we can't gain anything if we were to show this info before than others.

Debbie – That's why this doesn't sound right, if the ninja rejected every gift before, what makes you think he will accept now in his other identity?

Hannibal – Yes Viceroy! Why?!

William – Because if things are shipped to his house he won't be able to say anything against it.

Debbie – And what do you gain for it.

William – when the ninja's identity is known and once everybody sees that the ninja's house is full of McFist products, it will help us to raise our sales.

Hannibal – Oh! That makes sense. I mean… It's one of my best ideas! Then young lady, are you up to help us?

Debbie – …

William – Is it not good that the ninja gets the cheers he usually get without having to be the ninja?

Debbie – The intention would be good… wait, this sounds familiar…

Hannibal – Come on, who is trust worthier than the good old McFist?

Debbie – Fine, but I haven't confirmed the ninja's identity yet…

William – Don't worry, if you get to slide this transmitter in the ninja's clothes a after you push this red button we will be able to be sure who he is when he put his ninja suit on.

Debbie – This is just a transmitter, right?

William – This is just what will help us to give the ninja what he deserves and help you to have your novelty while we increase our sales.

Debbie – Ok, but I'll publish the info tomorrow morning if it's true, before you have time to do other things.

Hannibal – Don't worry I assure you we will give the ninja only what he deserves.

Debbie gets out of the limo finding that they never moved and an airship grab the limo with a pincer and takes it inside before leaving.

Debbie – Talking about eccentric.

Theresa – So… what did he say?

Debbie – Just wanted to encourage me to find the ninja's true identity, and by the way, why Randy can't be the ninja?

Theresa – Oh right, it's because…

(The school's bell sound far away)

Debbie – I wasted too much time with them, we have to go to the school now or we won't arrive to our first class!

Theresa – Debbie wait for me!

After school, Theresa is in the school's entrance.

Theresa – Came to check me on Debbie?

Debbie – I wanted to confront Cunningham with some facts.

Theresa – still at that, that's right! I never told you that…

Debbie – Theresa? I see, he is coming here, it would be better if he didn't come with that burden.

Randy – Hi girls, um, Theresa, I told you about the game hole a little fast because I didn't thought it well so… Do you want to go to other place?

Theresa – It's… wherever is all right Randy. Should we go?

Randy – Ok Theresa.

Howard – Wait me a second, just a second, it's the first time we can do something fun in the week, and you prefer to date a girl? Sorry dude but I'm also coming!... Hey, where did they go!?

Debbie – Our friends got out before you began to talk.

Howard – I hate you Cunningham, I'm gonna sabotage your date!

Debbie – What!

Latter in Greg's game hole

Howard – Come on, stop… stopping me!

Debbie – I won't let you sabotage my friend's date! Ouch!

Howard – You really have a lot of strength for being so short, where is Cunningham?

Debbie – If I got you busy long enough, they would be in another place… or not.

Randy – Yes Theresa… We are gonna beat… the max score.

Theresa – This is… a little different… Than what we do in the club… almost there.

Both of them get the first place of the dance machine.

Greg – Here we have the best duo in the dance machine!

Screams of emotion

Randy – It was nothing Theresa really helped me out.

Theresa – Thank you Randy.

Greg – We are going to put your high score in the wall of fame, now come to get your picture.

Howard – Impossible, he never shares his first places with me.

Debbie – As you don't share your school scores?

Howard – I can ruin their picture!

Debbie – What?

Howard runs to Randy to push him before the shot, but Randy realizes this and he hugs Theresa to get her out of Howard's way, Howard trips and jumps in that instant the picture is taken with Randy and Theresa hugged while Howard's stomach is over them, in the end Howard falls over Greg who manages to keep the camera safe.

Randy – What the juice are you doing Howard!

Greg – Yeah, what are you doing kid!

Howard – I just wanted to ruin Randy's picture.

Greg – Remember the rules, no fights! If you don't follow it you will be banned from returning here.

Howard – Understood, it won't happen again.

Greg – Cool, now we have to reveal the picture and I'll put this in the wall of fame, something good should come from this.

Randy – Only wanted to ruin the picture, Howard, you almost hurt Theresa!

Howard – That's not true, furthermore…

Debbie – Leave them alone Howard!

Theresa – Debbie! You are here too!

Debbie – Came to avoid Howard ruining your time with Randy.

Theresa – Why would you ruin this Howard?

Howard – It's not Theresa's time with Randy what I'm trying to ruin, I'm trying to ruin Randy's time with Theresa! I tried to have some fun time with Randy all the week and today that Randy doesn't have any trouble, he prefers to pass his time with Theresa! It's not fair!

Debbie – Randy's burden have talked.

Randy – Howard, sorry but I already made a promise for today with Theresa, you were there when I did that.

Howard – I know, but there's is not NNS, why Theresa doesn't suffer NNS like me!?

Randy – Howard, calm down!

Debbie – NNS?

Theresa – Well… If we all are here, why don't we go to do something together?

Debbie – Wait Theresa, what's NNS?

Howard – That doesn't matter, since we are going together… were do we go?

Randy – Well, I decided to come to this place so Theresa, any idea?

Theresa – I, I really don't know what to do, ¿Any idea Debbie?

Debbie – What? Am I going too?

Randy – Yeah! We can go somewhere together… and may be it's not the smartest idea.

Theresa – Why…?

Howard – Hanging out with Debbie Kang! Dude I must remind you how she calls me!

Debbie – Shut up Wheinerman! First, I just came to avoid this burden to ruin your evening, something he is doing already, and second, don't you think you are rewarding him for being a burden?

Howard – Stop calling me burden!

Debbie – That's what you are!

Randy – Stop! Calm down already? Sure? Look, we can all go to the movies, there you don't have to interact with each other and all of us can have a good afternoon, are you ok with that?

Howard – I'm fine with that.

Debbie – Whatever

Theresa – I think it's a great idea Randy… Eh? What's this?

Randy – Eh… Theresa, please don't tell I have this in my back, it would be weird.

Theresa – Sure but… Why do you have this on you?

Randy – Lately I have being hit in the back so much that I kinda prefer having this in my back than letting the next hit to kill me.

Theresa – Don't be ridiculous Randy, anyway we have to hurry if we don't want to be left behind.

Randy – Ok.

Latter, in the cinema:

Debbie – Ok, it wasn't the best grave puncher movie but it wasn't so bad.

Randy – So bad? It was as bruce as the others!

Debbie – But it lacked history, seriously, if they wanted to just show action they would better keep the grave puncher in the videogame, by the way, where is Theresa?

Randy – Some people behind us didn't like the movie and threw their sodas soaking Theresa and Howard, they are in the bathroom now.

Debbie – I see… By the way, what's the deal with the book?

Randy – Book?

Debbie – The book you dropped yesterday when you were the ninja.

Randy – Yesterday? The ninja? What… what the juice are you saying Debbie?

Debbie – You know what I mean! And because you are Randy Cunningham right now you won't be able to smoke bomb yourself out of this. Confess!

Randy – I… I don't know what do you mean…

Debbie – Ah no? You are forcing me Randy!

Theresa – Randy, Debbie, something wrong?

Debbie – Nothing wrong except that Randy doesn't confess about his other identity.

Theresa – Still at that? Right! I never told you that Randy can't be the ninja because…

Howard – Cunningham, you have to come here right now, you won't believe it!

Randy – Wait Howard, Theresa was about to tell Debbie why I couldn't…

Howard – Forget it! This is the grossest thing than the thing I told you in the morning.

Randy – Ugh! Howard I don't want to hear it.

Howard – Perfect! Then come here and see it!

Randy – No!

Theresa – Randy looks a lot weaker when he is not in trouble… or when he is in another kind of trouble.

Debbie – I think, that is for something I don't want to hear.

Theresa – Do you think they will be done quickly?

Debbie – I don't know, but I think we should wait for them outside the cinema; I don't want to hear anything that could give me nightmares.

Theresa – Yeah, something in the bathroom says too many things.

Debbie – I'm feeling bad already.

Theresa – I hope they hurry up, the day is almost over.

Debbie – If Howard knocks out your date, your day is over.

Theresa – There are sometimes when I really want to kill Howard.

Debbie – I see your point, Randy would be a lot better if it weren't because his "Friend" doesn't stop being a burden.

Theresa – …

Debbie – I'm wondering if they are friends because they are friend since kids or because Howard blackmails Randy with his secret… of course under the supposition he knows his secret.

Theresa – …

Debbie – And still, Do you…? What's wrong Theresa?

Theresa – Why do you want Randy to be the ninja?

Debbie – It's not that I want him to be the ninja; I know he is the ninja.

Theresa – Don't try to distract me with that, for a while you have been obsessed with the ninja's identity and right now you are obsessed with Randy, yesterday I thought to let it pass the candies thing but now… I mean, are you in love with Randy?

Debbie – In love? Come on Theresa, Randy is a nice guy and all that but I wouldn't do this to you.

Theresa – Yeah, you… you are not like that but… I can't stop felling that I'm gonna lose him.

Debbie – What?

Theresa – I feel that he gave me the candies because I became a monster yesterday and when the date is over he will tell me something like "It was a good evening and all but I need my freedom"

Debbie – Come on! No guy would dump you! It's not like Randy just escaped in order to escape from you.

Theresa – How much time passed since Howard took Randy?

Debbie – (…Good job Kang…) I mean… if Randy is the ninja he is surely fighting something outside and he would have to return from another side thinking in an excuse of why we didn't see him when he got out of the cinema.

Theresa – But Randy can't be the ninja! What if he doesn't come back? And if he believes I'm weird? Howard sometime ago told Randy I'm a weirdo! Randy may think I'm crazy! He is going to dump me!

Debbie – Don't get in panic… hurry up Cunningham…

Theresa – I know it's going to happen! If only I were…! Oh, they are coming.

Howard is carrying Randy who looks very weak

Howard – Girls, Randy passed out, after throwing up making everything grossest.

Randy – Howard! Please shut up, I just wanna go home,

Theresa – Are you OK Randy?

Randy – I think I saw the McMouse greeting me for a second.

Howard – But my mouse is dead, wait a minute, how the juice would you think you saw my dead pet?

Debbie – Howard, take him to the food side and make him rest, we will bring him some water.

Theresa – May be Howard and you should go together while I help Randy.

Howard – What? Forget it Theresa! I won't go with Nerdbal! And still, I have to tell Randy what he didn't see because him passing out.

Randy – Please! I will be fine just in the floor, but don't leave me alone with Howard!

Theresa – Ok, Howard, come with me to get some water, Debbie, please take care of Randy.

Howard – And in your date with Randy, I'm just irresistible!

Debbie – Knucklehead! Randy?

Randy – Thank you! I won't forget your sacrifice Theresa!

Debbie – Is it so bad?

Randy – Believe me, you don't even want to imagine it, ugh! I don't want to remember it.

Debbie – Understood, just sit down… I hope nothing wrong happens… by the way, before you go home don't even think of leaving Theresa alone.

Randy – What? Oh that, don't worry Theresa is a good girl I wouldn't abandon her.

Debbie – Good, then, about if you could confess you are the ninja…

Randy – Really… Theresa was about to tell you why I couldn't be the ninja before… before… ugh! Sometimes I want to kill Howard.

Debbie – And with you we make three, seriously Randy, if that guy keeps meaning trouble to you, why are you still friends?

Randy – You don't understand, It's true that Howard can be, somehow a jerk, but he is the most loyal person that I know, unfortunately, he only shows that when we are in serious trouble.

Debbie – Surely most of them because of him.

Randy – Debbie. I won't stop being his friend because somebody says I shouldn't.

Debbie – He doesn't blackmails you with something, does he?

Randy – No! He doesn't have… ouch!

Debbie – You shouldn't move so much in your condition… let me help you.

Randy – No, I'm fine. See, just a little dizzy.

In that moment Debbie activates the transmitter and slides it in Randy's hood.

Debbie – And there they come.

Theresa – For a last time Howard, I don't want to hear it!

Howard – Come on, there wasn't anything no natural.

Debbie – A lovely chat?

Theresa – just for telling him to shut up.

Howard – What? Now you two will say things about me together!

Randy – Did you bring the water?

Howard – Here you have bro, by the way, what do Theresa and you talk about? She just keeps shutting the juice of people, just like Debbie.

Randy – No Howard, the thing is that nobody wants to hear your histories.

Howard – Come on! If they are great!

Debbie – The facts are talking and they say that you would only think so if you are Howard Weinerman.

Howard – Yeah, and I'm Howard Weinerman.

Randy – Ok, sorry Theresa, Debbie, I think I should go home now! I just have to go to the bus.

Howard – I could walk you home girls.

Randy – And Howard, please understand that nobody want to hear those histories.

Theresa – I think it's better if I go with Randy.

Howard – I'm going too.

Debbie – No Howard, you have done too much already, let Theresa go alone with Randy.

Randy – See you tomorrow guys.

Theresa – Take it easy, we just have to take the bus and we will be in your house before you know it.

Howard – Eh, how does Theresa know where Randy lives?

Debbie – Don't think about that, changing the subject I wanted to ask you something.

Howard – Really? What does the I-know-Everything-Kang want to know from me?

Debbie – Is Randy the ninja?

Howard – The ninja? Randy my friend the ninja?

Debbie – Yes the guy that just left with my friend, as how I see it, you don't stop being such a jerk with him but he keeps enduring it, this doesn't have sense unless you knew something he doesn't want anybody to know and if you are blackmailing him…

Howard – Hahaha! I can't believe it, I see there is people that a friendship like ours is a mystery, and no, even if Randy where the ninja, and I'm not saying he is, that would be outside any blackmail issues. Nobody does that to a bro… Even if I kinda used it for making him see the stall… well I just warned him he would better see it.

Debbie – Aha! And what was that?

Howard –Only something that Randy told me a while…

(A strong explosion sounds)

People far away

Something exploded!

Somebody calls an ambulance!

Giant Robot!

There is somebody in the debris!

Help!

Debbie – What's that?

Howard – Surely a big robot, the ninja will take care, anyway we should go the other side, I was about to tell you that Randy told me some time ago that…

Panicked guy – Somebody help the kid! He is in the bus debris!

Debbie – Bus? Howard its Randy!

Howard – What? What are you waiting for!?

Howard runs faster than Debbie to the debris, when Debbie arrives she see how Howard, lifts with all his strength the piece of the bus that is over Randy.

Howard – Kang, I need you! Take Randy out!

Debbie goes to take out Randy who is burned in his back, when she is able to get him the giant-chicken-robot is about to attack the group when a mystery figure kicks out the chicken pushing it to collide into a building.

Debbie – Ninja, you can't be the ninja.

Howard – Seriously!? Stop that, the ninja will take care!

Debbie – But.

Howard – Come on!

Howard and Debbie takes Randy a block away from the action.

Debbie – I was wrong, but…

Howard – Yes you were wrong, deal with that!

Debbie – Theresa! I'm going to her.

Howard – Oh no! I need somebody to take care of my friend while he visits the hospital! You take care of Randy, I look for Fowler!

Debbie – But…

Howard – No buts, thanks for saving my friend but I won't leave him to any unknown person, you care for him, you take care of him.

Debbie – O… Ok.

Howard – If I don't come back, tell Randy that the green thing in his face wasn't sauce.

Latter in the hospital

The red light turn down while Debbie is sited in front of the emergency room.

Doctor – Excuse me, you are the kid's friend, aren't you?

Debbie – Yes Doctor, How is Randy?

Doctor – This "Randy" have some ribs a little hurt but none of them have is fractured, not to mention that he has second degree burnings in the upper side of his back, but surprisingly his life is not in danger. Now he only need to rest and you will be able to see him once he wakes up.

Debbie – Really?

Doctor – Really, now I'm just a little worried because of de-hydration and why he is unconscious.

Debbie – He threw up before coming here.

Doctor – That still doesn't explain the coma. Anyway I'm going to call his family.

Debbie – Doctor, what did? What did hurt Randy?

Doctor – We don't know, as far as we know, it had to be something at the upper back height of Randy's back, by the fragments of metal in his skin as this red button we can only guess that it was a first attack from the Robot.

Debbie – I… see… Thanks.

Howard and Theresa arrive.

Howard – Debbie! How is my bro?

Debbie – I…

Theresa – Debbie, what happened to Randy?

Debbie – Theresa! You all right?

Theresa – Forget about me! What about Randy! Are YOU all right?

Howard – Yeah! What about Randy?

Debbie – He… he's with second degree burns in his back but his life is not in danger…

Howard – Great! Kang this is not time for jokes I almost died from the scare, come on Theresa, we have to see him.

Theresa – But…

Howard – We don't have time!

Nurse (from afar) – You can't come here!

Howard (from afar) – Go Theresa!

Debbie – They told me that the ninja would have what he deserve… If they were hunting the ninja… if the robots didn't got out of control all the time… I didn't intended this… good intentions… Why that book doesn't say things in a clearer way?

Next morning:

Howard – Wow! Are you here since yesterday?

Debbie – Yes…

Howard – But since Randy got his consciousness back, the doctor told us to return to our houses.

Theresa – Debbie? You didn't pass here the night without sleep, did you?

Debbie – I… have a lot in my head and I… can't even sleep…

Howard – And now you look like the one that was hit by the explosion yesterday, anyway, we should be able to see Randy right now, are you coming?

In Randy's room

Randy – Hi guys!

Howard – Hi Randy!

Theresa – Hi Randy!

Debbie – H… Hi Randy.

Randy – Debbie… what's wrong?

Howard – Don't sweat it, surely she is ashamed for being so insistent about you being the ninja, if she listened what others says, she would know that you talked with Theresa in one of the occasions that the ninja was beating a monster. Isn't that right Theresa?

Theresa – Yeah! We were really upset about how the ninja was acting that time.. but…

Howard – Anyway! Cunningham, we have the day off thanks to you, some of the guys send you their greetings and Julian sends you his favorite hat while you are still recovering.

Randy – Thanks!

Theresa – And you should look at this.

Theresa pass her cellphone to Randy

Heidi – Heidi Weinerman reporting, yesterday a mayor incident happened and my brother's friend Sandy…

Morgan – …his name is Randy.

Heidi – Was badly injured, even when the ninja saves everybody uninjured, fortunately Mandy's…

Morgan – You really put effort to miss his name, don't you?

Heidi – …life is not in danger. So if you are seeing this Andy…

Morgan – It's Randy for everybody that is looking at this.

Heidi – We, your classmates are rotting for you… get better soon!

Randy – Wow! I never thought I would be a notice.

Howard – Actually, you are in the news because you pushed Theresa at the same time you exploded, which is rare because you exploded before the robot attacked.

Randy – It could be some kind of explosive laser from the robot.

Howard – I don't think so, something weird happened but I'm just happy to see my bro alive, actually, you should thank Debbie, she got you out from the debris while I was lifting that pile that avoided you to get out.

Randy – You are right. Thank you Debbie, I won't forget it.

Debbie – It was… nothing.

Randy – Are you all right Debbie? You look… well depressed.

Debbie – Actually… about the explosion…

Randy – What the juice?

Theresa – What's the matter?

Randy – Just that my back got stocked with the blankets again, I think I need the nurse.

Theresa – What? How bad it is?

Randy – Not so much, I just need to get unstuck and washed in the back.

Theresa – Ok, We will go to get the nurse.

Howard – Yeah let's go, aren't you coming Debbie?

Debbie – I need to talk with Randy.

Howard – Ok.

Randy – What's the matter Debbie?

Debbie – I… I'm sorry… I never thought that yesterday… Yesterday when you felt I put a transmitter, or so I thought… I never thought that…

Randy – You never thought that you putted a bomb in my clothes.

Debbie – That's right, I'm really sorry, I was so obsessed to prove that you were the ninja, that I didn't thought something like this would happen.

Randy – It's all right, I won't tell a soul.

Debbie – What? Are you forgiving me just like that?

Randy – Why not? Debbie, I know you don't do things with ill intentions, may be we don't interact each other a lot and you usually ruin our fun but, I see that you really have good intentions with most of your actions.

Debbie – …

Randy – What now?

Debbie – I'm such an idiot! Now I understand why you and Howard are good friends, at how many other things I was wrong?

Randy – Don't worry about it, I'll go back to my house next week, I would tomorrow but since I went unconscious they want to check me.

Debbie – But you won't be able to go to school, what about your studies.

Randy – It's not like I had good grades, and I think it would be better we stop this right now, by the way, I exploded from the robot chicken abilities,

Debbie – But…

Randy – And I want to ask you for a favor.

Debbie – Anything you want.

Randy – Not a single word about the bomb to anybody, if somebody like Howard knew they wouldn't forgive you.

Debbie – But…

Randy – Please Debbie, may be… it would be better if I told you something right now.

Debbie – What?

Howard – We are here!

Nurse – Ok, let see… It's not as bad as yesterday, let get to work. And I must remind you; it would be better if you slept at your side

Theresa – Is he going to be all right?

Nurse – If he doesn't chicken out, yes.

Randy – Wait, you won't, please take it easy!

A big "Ouch" can be heard outside the hospital.

Later in Debbie's House, Debbie's Room:

Theresa – Here we are, now get into your bed, you had a long night.

Debbie – I couldn't avoid it, um Theresa?

Theresa – Yes?

Debbie – May I ask you where you went yesterday?

Theresa – Yes, I was… safe from the attack the ninja took me far away from the robot.

Debbie – I see, he didn't see Randy.

Theresa – It could be, I mean, the robot appeared after the explosion and Randy was in the debris, and still… stop worrying so much, I mean, Randy is alive and he will recover, right now we don't need you in the hospital too, please take a nap.

Debbie – Fine, are you going to be here?

Theresa – Howard will take care of Randy, so I'm taking care of my friend, hope you don't mind I help myself here.

Debbie – Thanks, I don't know if I deserve a friend like you.

Theresa – Wow! I never saw you so down before, want to talk about it?

Debbie – I did something terrible but, I can't talk about it… I wish yesterday never happened.

Theresa – Come on! Yesterday was bad but we just need to think how to go forward, oh that's it!

Debbie – That's what?

Theresa – "Obsessions for the past are every warrior weakness and the will to go forward their forte" Debbie, You don't have to let yesterday events to take the best of you; you have to go forward in your life!

Debbie – It's easier said than done, and still, that's out of context; I'm neither a warrior nor something like that.

Theresa – No, but you are one of the strongest persons that I know, I dunno what about yesterday made you so sad, but I know that you can get over it.

Debbie – Thank you Theresa…

Theresa – Your welcome.

Debbie – Theresa? Were did you heard that advise?

Next day in the hospital

Debbie is going inside Randy's room.

Debbie – Good news, it looks like you will be able to go home tomorrow, but you still won't be able to return to school.

Randy – So bruce, I was tired of the food.

Debbie – Howard is not here?

Randy – No, his family has a reunion to McFist industries with his family.

Debbie – …

Randy – Theresa is not with you?

Debbie – She came with me to the hospital but she had practice with the Twirl Team

Randy – I see, so we are alone, then… I should tell you something.

Debbie – Before that, I would like you to see the schools newspaper in your tablet.

Randy – Ok, let's see… "The end of the school's newspaper online: Debbie Kang quits" what?

Debbie – Keep reading please.

Randy – "After yesterday events which led to one of our schoolmates ending in the hospital, I decided to end my search for the ninja's identity as my participation in the school's electronic newspaper, there are truths that I tried to make public with my best intentions but then I understood that the truth alone is not enough, but the responsibility we have for the actions…" Debbie, are you really going to quit?

Debbie – I already did, this is my resignation letter, and still you didn't finished.

Randy – I'm not so good at reading but still: "Yesterday I understood that the ninja has powerful and dreadful enemies that won't stop to see the ninja's defeated, some of them could use the good intentions to keep our community informed to reach the ninja when he is in a moment of weakness, that's why even if we have good intentions, we have to be responsible with what information we give and how we give it, I hope the next editor to be somebody full aware of this and never endangers another person life"

Debbie – What do you think?

Randy – I don't know what to think Debbie, I never wanted to end your dreams.

Debbie – It's not like my dreams were in the school's newspaper, I just took a decision. I won't look for the truth just for my own ego, I'll look for the truth in order to help the others, and that thing was going to be a waste of time.

Randy – So bruce! How are you going to help the people?

Debbie – Helping the ninja, or should I say helping you?

Randy – What?

Debbie – When I saw you and the ninja in the same place at the same time I thought I was wrong, I was only thinking: "if only I heard Theresa" and my emotional situation didn't help either, however it was Theresa the one that gave me an advise that could come from a single source that I just happened to know a day before, the book! At that moment I realized that what I put in your clothes was a bomb intended to kill you, but you survived, how? Easy, remembering the day I learnt about the book, you just said that your back was killing you, if you just happened to use something between your back and your clothes as insurance, that would explain why you fell in the weird way you did after the movie and Howard's show. But here is where it gets tricky, all that evidence is circumstantial and I never saw you become the ninja, not only that, you were seen with the ninja twice, and here is were we return to the book, two days ago I learnt about the book, that same day the book gave me an advise, "Not every good intention leads to a good result" the same kind of advise I got from Theresa yesterday, so when I saw her pouch when she fell asleep, guest what I found, the same book. That told me everything, yesterday it was Theresa the one that used the ninja suit, that's why we didn't find her, she was the one fighting the robot, and if this supposition is right, we can assume the ninja suit can be worn by anyone, and supposing that seeing you and the ninja at the same time in the school is not a lie, then the answer is that for some reason Howard used the suit, even if somebody should have realized the change in sizes, of course, that's supposing that Howard also knows everything and that the suit give it's user some kind of super-human abilities.

Randy – Excuse me Debbie I'm not into detective histories, so I lost a lot of your explanation but you are right, I couldn't tell you that I'm the ninja because the other time I told you that you can write about everything you wanted, if I told you, you were correct before, well, you would have reported it to the school and McFist would have used another trick to attack me wile I'm not the ninja.

Debbie – So you know McFist is your enemy?

Randy – I learned about it in the animatronics museum, anyway, I hope you understand I trust you to keep my secret.

Debbie – Yes I understand, and well, I would like you to let me be something like an investigative part of the team, and well Theresa has transformed in monster so many times so I would like you to consider me another alternative to use the suit if the problem suggest it, and even better than Howard, and…

Randy – Whoa, whoa, easy there Debbie, I know I'll need your help and I would be really honored to have it, but right now… why don't we just sit down and enjoy how calm is the hospital.

Debbie – Yes, right, I suppose it's better if you get enough rest for the next time you return to action, but until then, do you want me to investigate something? Come on Randy, there have something to do now that I have enough time, hey don't turn like that you are making me feel like I'm an hyperactive weirdo that doesn't stop asking questions, Randy? Randy!?


	2. It was upon a time in the Nomicon

Fanfic 2 of Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja

By: TDT_Rondas

Disclaimer: I don't own the history or the characters only this fic.

An ordinary day in a field near Norrisville high

The ninja is fighting a giant-robot-anaconda.

The robot attack with bites that the ninja blocks with his sword

Ninja – I know this, is what I get, for telling Howard, that I was going to be right back, for our presentation.

The robot then fires some missiles that come out from its mouth those that the ninja dodge.

Ninja – Don't you have something a little more original, the only thing they lack is the ability to follow me around… Figures.

The missiles go back to the ninja who seeing this runs to the robots mouth, the robot open its mouth to devour the ninja but the ninja jumps in the last instant making the missiles to get inside the robots making it explode, but just before falling the robot give a hit to the ninja in his back.

Ninja – I can't believe they keep hitting me in the back even after they fall, fall… falling grades, I have to return and help Howard with the report! Smoke bomb!

Latter in English class:

Professor – As you can see this is what happens when you have companions that doesn't even show in class… Correction, that doesn't arrive in time for class.

Randy – Sorry professor, I had a problem that I couldn't let pass and…

Professor – Keep your excuses for somebody that want to hear them! Now your companion and you have to bring me another report about how English substituted Latin as an exchange language with five thousand words and I want it for Friday.

Howard – What? Professor, we still have to bring a report for mathematics that day.

Professor – I don't care!

(Bell is ringing)

Howard – Good job Cunningham…

Randy – It's not my fault, McFist is after me again and this time he sends a minimum of two robots for day since last Friday.

Howard – Randy, what's more important right now? The city or our grades?

Randy – Are you actually asking me that?

Howard – Don't tell me that…

Randy – Without city, nothing we do now will have any meaning, I have to do this.

Howard – Then I suppose I should ask Buki if he could be my teammate for science class.

Randy – Come on Howard, don't do anything drastic, just lets go together to science class and… Oh!

Howard – Don't tell me, ninja o'clock?

Howard turns around and sees a giant-monkey-robot attacking the city by the window.

Randy – just two robots for day, its today last time.

Howard – Cunningham! Cunningham! It's our last hour! I hate when he leaves me speaking alone, dam it! Randy had the exposition resume.

In Hannibal McFist's base.

Hannibal – Viceroy! Could you explain me why are you wasting so many resources and still without destroying the ninja?

Viceroy – Patience Sir, everything is part of my plan.

Hannibal – My plan!

Viceroy – Ok sir, if it's your plan I don't have to explain it to you.

Hannibal – Stop playing and tell me what's the plan!

Viceroy – It's simple actually, the ninja is getting tired for every robot we send everyday and even if they fail I'm making them to hit the very same ninja's spot.

Hannibal – I get that, but why don't you make them to hit the ninja in a more vulnerable spot?

Viceroy – I'm doing it, the spine may not look as weak as an organ, but damaged enough it will make the ninja's abilities duller every attack and if we add every day the robots are stronger the ninja won't be able to avoid his destruction for the end of the week.

Hannibal – Ok Viceroy, but hope this works.

Viceroy – Don't worry sir, this will work.

At the end of science class

Marlene – And finally… Oh Mister Cunningham, I just told your teammate that you need to bring me an essay of a weird animal for tomorrow if you don't want to fail my class.

Randy – Another essay?

Marlene – I don't care if you have twenty essays for tomorrow mister Cunningham and that goes for you as well mister Weinerman.

Latter outside the school

Randy – Come on Howard! It's not as bad as it looks like.

Howard – It's not as bad!? It's not as bad!? It's the third time this week we have to spend our whole afternoon because our report is not given in time because you know who. We should spend our time playing grave puncher instead! Yes it's as bad as it looks like.

Randy – Come on, it has been just three times this week.

Howard – Randy, you are my best friend and I need to inform a little detail, today is Tuesday!

Randy – Well… when you put it like that, it looks bad.

Debbie – Still suffering for your own stupidity?

Theresa – Come on Debbie, don't be so mean. Hi Randy.

Randy – Oh, Hi Theresa, Hi Debbie Kang.

Howard – …Hi girls, right! Debbie Kang, let us borrow your work on the Mexican Death Bear to give our report.

Debbie – No, you do it.

Randy – Come on Howard, we are the ones that need to do the report; we only have to find something quickly in the web and finish this fast.

Debbie – You heard your friend Howard… That's sounds a lot more responsible than what I would expect from a guy that usually arrives when the class is almost over.

Randy – It's not always my fault!

Howard – No, it's always "your" fault, the only time that you arrived late is when Bash threw us tar to plum us.

Randy – Thanks friend.

Debbie – Very funny guy, If you don't mind Theresa and I have to arrive to our homes at time, not like some irresponsible people that can't even show themselves in class at time.

Theresa – Goodbye Randy.

Randy – See you gals.

Howard – Yes, have fun, because we can't thanks to Cunningham.

Randy – Come on Howard, I just told you that I'm sorry.

Howard – You are sorry!? You are sorry! Dude been sorry it's not enough! If you heard me you would know that sometimes you have to turn your sight!

Randy – Howard, I can't look to the other side at anything and you know why.

Howard – Yeah, because you are the ninja, but what about our friendship?!

Randy – Hold on Howard… Don't say that aloud when we know Debbie Kang is near!

Howard – You are exaggerating dude.

Randy – Am I exaggerating? Howard, every time I see something about the electronic news Debbie has crossed somebody from her suspect list of who is the ninja, and I'm still uncrossed in that list! What do you thing will happen if she finds out?

Howard – Everybody realizes you are the ninja, we could abuse your fame to get some privileges and we wouldn't have problems for every time you don't arrive at time for our class.

Randy – That and?

Howard – I don't know.

Randy – Don't you remember what happened to Bash? McFist would look to attack me when I don't have the suit, tell me, what would you prefer? Some problems all the year but cool, or five minutes of fame and then your friend destroyed?

Howard – Ok, I don't want McFist to destroy you, but still I want to solve well and fast the essays issue.

Randy – Understood, lets go to my house to do it.

A little latter in Randy's house

Howard – What do you mean we can't use the page info?

Randy – We can't apparently the teachers complained about students getting their homework from this page and now it's banned.

Howard – I can't believe this! Surely Scoops Kang had something to do with this! You should talk with her!

Randy – won't do that dude, she is looking for me from that time of the soups… but I never asked her for help!

Howard – What?

Randy – Don't you see it? Debbie made her presentation in Spanish class about the Mexican Death bear.

Howard – You can forget about it Randy, if you don't remember I just asked her if she could pass it to me and she won't do that.

Randy – Who is saying something about she giving us her report, Debbie has to have some sources and if she tell us were are them we could finish this for tomorrow!

Howard – It makes sense, let me call her.

Randy – Wait a minute, how do you have her number?

Howard – Since the time that Dave and I played together he passed me everybody's number, everything just for my sister number.

Randy – and Heidi knows about it?

Howard – Not even you knew about him having your number… let me call Debbie.

Howard – She picked up, Hi Debbie hey I was wondering if you… She says she won't give us her essay

Randy – Let me talk

Howard – Ok buddy.

Randy – Debbie we need other thing from you… Where exactly do you get your info for your essay? We don't think in copy paste your essay; we just need to know some of your sources… Good, tell us the book's title and we can go to find it.

Howard – Book! What are you talking about Cunningham!?

Randy – So Bruce! Thank you Debbie Kang! We well see you at the library in about thirty minutes…

Howard – Library!? What are you talking about!?

Randy - Let it be forty-five minutes, see ya Debbie.

Howard – see… see ya Debbie!? Do you want to work with Debbie Kang!?

Randy – If we want some free time we have to do it.

Howard – Don't you remember how she treats us all the time? I prefer to fail science class than working with her.

Randy – Then you fail science while I work with her.

Howard – What!?

Randy – Howard, Debbie call us idiots because we showed her our not so responsible way to be, if she sees that we can get our act together her vision about us may change, Who knows, may be you would like to work with her.

Howard – I hope so Cunningham, I hope so.

Latter in the library

Debbie Kang is waiting at the library door, while Randy and Howard are running in the distance.

Debbie – Hi boys, looks like you were a little late.

Howard – I'm still saying that even with Nerdball Kang's help it's not worth to come to the a place so boring like the library.

Randy – Hi Debbie, thanks for helping us.

Debbie – And now I understand why Theresa only greets Randy. Ok, I'll ignore how jerks you can be if you do a good job. The book is by here follow me.

Howard – Great! Now we have to follow the nerd.

Randy – Come on dude, she is helping us and we need those extra credits, so please be kind with her, let's do the essay and we are done.

Howard – About those two things there is one I can't do.

Randy – Ok, be kind to her and I'll do the essay.

One hour latter in the table were Randy and everybody else is working.

Randy – And with this we finish the Danaus__plexippus's essay, Ms. Driscoll will be happy.

Debbie – We? Since when do you count for more than one Randy?

Randy – What do you mean Debbie? Howard is right… here? He's sleeping?

Debbie – What a team!

Randy – Usually, but Howard always hated the library I suppose it's a too quiet for him.

Debbie – What do you say if we go out quietly and leave him here?

Randy – As funny it could be… I can't leave my best friend like that… come on Howard, come on, we finished. Wake up please! Howard!

Howard – Mmm? Did we finish the report!

Randy – Yes the report is here, thanks to Debbie Kang we finished in an hour.

Debbie – Randy, forget the plural he did nothing, you are the only one that worked.

Randy – Come on Debbie; don't be so harsh with him

Howard –Yes Debbie, It's not with me you have to be harsh because Cunningham is the reason we had to do this in first place!

Debbie – Cunningham, if you ask me to help you I could do it, but don't ask me to help this burden you have for friend.

Randy – Debbie?

Howard – Burden? I have enough! Cunningham, What is a burden?

Randy (Face palm) – She means that you are an obstacle for everybody else.

Howard – That's worst than I tough, apologize Kang!

Debbie – I would if I said something wrong Weinerman!

Randy – Come on guys let's calm down and…

Howard – Randy, let's get out of here, this nerd is jealous of see what are real friends

Randy – Howard, Debbie…

Debbie – At least I have more than one friend.

Howard – Ha ha! You speak for Cunningham because he is the one that have no more friends than me.

Randy – Howard!

Debbie – You see! You don't even consider your friends feelings, if you are Randy's only friend his existence is really sad.

Randy – Debbie…

Howard – Yes sad! And do you know why? Because instead of looking for friends he keeps taking his stupid responsibilities, like you!

Randy – Guys, you know I'm still here don't you?

Debbie – Like me? I'm sure that the dumb things he does are because of you! I wouldn't let an Idiot like you to make my live miserable!

Randy (sees an attack from afar) – Ok, I'll leave before feeling more offended, bye, thanks for the help Kang.

Howard – I do make Randy's live miserable!? Without me his live would be…

Far from the discussion Randy wears the ninja mask before arriving to the fight against the new robot.

Randy – Another lizard shaped robot?

The chameleon shaped robot throws itself against the ninja who just avoids the attack while throwing freezing balls at the point where the robot is going to land.

The robot falls thanks to the ice and before getting up the ninja attempts to cut its neck but the robot dodges not without being cut, just then it turns invisible.

Ninja – What? Where it…? Ouch!

The robot hits the ninja's back throwing him against a building.

Ninja – How the juice am I supposed to beat something invisible? True "The eyes can be deceived but the nose knows"

The ninja closes his eyes while feeling his surroundings then he smells the oil from the robot that is about to hit him in the back again, just then at the same time the ninja dodges from a quick movement he decapitates the robot.

The robot explodes a little later in the middle of the street.

Randy – So wonk, those hits are killing my back when I stop using the suit… now that I think about it, that thing wasn't just a lizard; I have to put more attention to science class… The essay, where It… Ah! I hope Howard or Debbie toke it… If it was Howard he will make me do something stupid for it…

Next day at school

In their way to the school lockers

Randy – I didn't have a choice, if I hadn't done something that lizard would have destroyed city.

Howard – May be, but I want you to apologize for yesterday.

Randy – Please Howard, I'm still in pain from what happened yesterday, there are days I don't want to leave my bed.

Howard – I'm only asking for an apology because you leaved me with… oh, her!

Randy – Oh, Debbie! Thanks for your help yesterday I really appreciate it.

Howard – Don't do it Cunningham, after her "help" she just said bad things about you.

Debbie – Shut up Weinerman! Yesterday I realized you are the jerk of your group.

Randy – Calm down guys… Debbie, what with the box?

Debbie – mm, Cunningham. I just came here to say sorry for yesterday and, well, I hopped this would fix it.

Randy – Wait, Are you giving those candies to me?

Debbie – Yes, I don't know if you would like them but those are Theresa's favorites and I didn't know which ones you would like. I'm sorry for everything we said when we were out of the library.

Randy – Oh, thank you Debbie! You shouldn't, well this makes my week worth everything, a candy box and be the one to be apologized to for a chance!

Howard – What! Cunningham! If you are blaming me for felling hurt yesterday I must say Nerdball Kang began everything and…

Randy (The nomicon shines) – Not now!

Debbie – "Not now" what?

Randy – I mean I have to go to the bathroom now! Excuse me!

Howard – Seriously, are you leaving me alone with her? Again! I mean, poor Randy, he never had a stomach as good as mine.

Randy runs to the bathroom to open the nomicon, just at the moment he opens the nomicon Randy pass out.

Randy – What's the matter Nomicon?

The nomicon bring Randy through some past lessons.

"The jelly dragon destroys those that he should protect" "Be careful with the enemy with the mask of an ally" "When the ninja is known he can't become unknown"

Randy – Come on Nomicon, What do you want to tell me?

"Friendship is a burden the ninja can't take"

Randy – What!? Come on Nomicon! You'll tell me I have to break up with my best friend? Again? I told you before and I'll tell you again! I won't leave anybody to be the ninja!

Randy get's out from the nomicon

Randy – Jez! I can't…

(Screams outside the bathroom)

Randy – This is not possible.

Randy get's out of the bathrooms and sees a skanked Theresa causing problems

Randy – Theresa! This must be a joke

Randy goes to stop skanked Theresa who is about to hit Flutegirl but when she sees Randy just turn around and escapes.

Flutegirl – Thanks Randy but we should let this to the ninja

Randy – go ahead, I'll follow in a while.

Flutegirl – Ok, don't get hurt.

Randy – Nobody else around, It's ninja o'clock!

When the ninja goes against skunked Theresa she is near the same hallway than Debbie and Howard.

Ninja – Come on Theresa, I don't want to hurt you.

Theresa (S) – The backstabber will pay!

Ninja – What do you mean Theresa!?

In the moment Theresa turns to the hallway the ninja cuts the wand that was in one of Theresa's hand-tentacle, Theresa just screams against the ninja and turns again just against Debbie Kang.

Ninja – That should have worked…

The ninja jumps to try to control her but Theresa dodges him and throws him just to where Debbi is.

Ninja – ¡Debbie Kang! Hey, you have to help me, I just tried everything to unstank Theresa and she doesn't return to normal!

Theresa (s) – Backstabber!

Stanked Theresa hits the ninja in a way he is threw to the lockers while she goes to grab Debbie.

Debbie – Theresa, what's wrong?

Theresa (s) – You won't take Randy away!

Debbie – I don't understand what you are saying!

Ninja – Ninja tripping balls! Ninja explosive balls! Come on Debbie Kang, do you know something?

Debbie – Sorry, I know nothing.

Ninja – Understood, sorry but it would be better if you get out wile I fix this.

Theresa (s) – Haaaaa!

Debbie – Please be easy with her, she is my best friend!

Ninja – I'll fix this, go!

Theresa (s) – Haaa!

Ninja – Why would you try to hurt Debbie? You two are best friends!

Theresa (s) – I'll destroy the traitor!

Ninja – Sorry Theresa, I don't know what you are talking but you won't hurt anybody in my watch.

Skanked Theresa attacks the ninja in punches frenzy while the ninja Dodges.

Ninja – I, have, to unstank you, somehow.

After throwing another freezing ball the ninja runs to the door that connects the hallway to the cafeteria.

Ninja – Come on! What can I do? Nomicon! Uh? Debbie's candies… and they are Theresa's favorites, may be… she wanted them? I have to try this!

The ninja runs inside the Cafeteria and hides behind the food stand there he return to be Randy Cunningham while Skanked Theresa enters the cafeteria.

Randy – Hope she still doesn't attack me…

Theresa (s) – Haaa!

Randy – Easy, I have to go… Theresa! I… I don't know what's happening but take this…

Theresa (s) – The… candies…

Randy – Well Debbie told me that those were the kind of candies you like and well…

Debbie – And Cunningham wanted to ask you out, but he is a little shy and asked me… what would be a good gift to surprise you.

Theresa (s) – Re… Really?

Randy – (Seriously) Well… yes! I'm sorry if I haven't asked you to hang out to… The games hole?

(Theresa returns to normal)

Theresa – Randy… Debbie… What I'm…? I'm sorry! I didn't know! I, I…

Debbie – Cunningham, may be you should wait to tomorrow, let's go Theresa.

Howard – Ninja! Eh! Randy!? Great now the one that solved was…

Debbie – It was Randy and you shut up! Come on Theresa.

Howard – So you solved this?

Randy – Looks that way

Howard – So… you are going with Theresa in a date.

Randy – What?

Howard – I just know this thing had something to do with Theresa having her heart broken.

Randy – I… I see… Actually I don't want to think about it… Howard, going to the Game's hole is a bad idea, isn't it?

Howard – What should I know, as incredible this may sound I never got in a date with a girl before.

Randy – I'll have to see that tomorrow, well, because the attack first period is cancelled, I'll just have to hope that McFist… This must be a joke!

Howard – Now what? Great! A robot bird, don't you dare you won't arrive to Ms. Driscoll class and… Great! He is gone, I'm gonna warm the chair…

In the city, above the city.

Ninja – I just have to cut here and… Ouch!

The long tailed robo-bird hits the ninja's back making him smash against a rooftop of a building.

Ninja – The back again!? Looks like they try to make me unable to walk… fortunately I don't have to climb again to make it taste… my ninja air fist! What? How did it dodge that!? Ok, new plan lets wait.

The ninja waits while the robo-bird flies around the city then the robot goes straight against the ninja blind spot, this one waits to the last second to cut the robot in half just before it hits the ninja, exploding a little far away from the ninja.

Ninja – Good! I just have to arrive fast in order to give the… I think I have to check my back first.

The schools bathroom, Randy is shirtless checking himself in the mirror.

Randy – No bumps nor any other mark… just pain, I'll have to plan something in order to make those attacks ineffective, but what?

Randy gets out from the bathroom with a worried face when

Debbie – Randy!

Randy – What's the matter?

Debbie – Ok, first, it looks like Howard just negotiated a bigger score than you with Mrs. Driscoll for your essay.

Randy – Figures.

Debbie – Won't you do anything?

Randy – Look, it's not like I'm not mad with Howard, but I know him from all my life and he is like that… wait, He had the essay?

Debbie – It fell when you did let us argue yesterday.

Randy – Suppose I should be glad to have a score… Who I'm kidding? I will speak with Ms. Driscoll!

Debbie – Not so fast. And second, where did the ninja go when you gave the candies to Theresa?

Randy – Eh? The… The ninja?

Debbie – Yes, tall, dark suit, always scream things with ninja and he disappeared leaving my friend and you alone without turning back Theresa from being a monster.

Randy – He… may… he left… Yeah! He left! You know that the ninja is very busy and…

Debbie – "The ninja is very busy" Randy? The ninja never let anybody unreturned to normal! It looks like you are covering him. Wouldn't be that you…?

(Rrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg)

Randy – Saved by the bell, Sorry Debbie I must see Ms. Driscoll immediately!

Debbie – This is not over!

Randy – Sorry Debbie, I prefer a bad score than passing by your interrogatory again.

Latter after school

Howard – Come on, if I haven't given the essay to Ms. Driscoll we would have to do another essay.

Randy – But I did the most part of it, you only gave it to Ms. Driscoll, I should be the one with the biggest score.

Howard – Please, it's not my fault if our friendship suffers from NNS.

Randy – Howard, we suffer from NNS because McFist doesn't stop sending robots, if I had a way to make him stop sending me those robots believe me, I would!

Howard – Yes, sure! I just want to see how Theresa feels when she suffers tomorrow because you dump her! And for what? Another Robot!

Randy – Theresa! I'll have to ask her where she want's to go tomorrow.

Howard – you could do that, or! just go to Greg's game hole and make her angry with you because we will be the only ones enjoying the place.

Randy – No Howard, first I'm going to ask Theresa were she wants to go and then…

(Boom)

Randy – Great… I'm waiting to see what kind of robot will be this time.

Howard – You wont have any hope of tomorrow not happening an NNS Cunningham!

Randy runs into a bush to transform into the ninja and goes into a near school encounter against a bear shaped robot.

Randy – A Robo-bear? Viceroy must be out of ideas for those things.

Randy fights the robot but the robot's shaped claws make it an even battle.

Randy – This, will, last a while… I could, ambush it… No, that is my last option.

Meanwhile in McFist lair…

Hannibal – Viceroy! We can't follow this plan of yours any longer!

Viceroy – Any problem sir?

Hannibal – Your robots are costing me a lot… And they aren't accomplishing anything! There have to be an easer way to destroy the ninja!

Viceroy – Please Hannibal! Unless we could attack the ninja when he doesn't expect it, destroying him will be impossible for us. The best we can do right now is to keep weakening him, this way we could have some result for the end of the weak.

Hannibal – And why don't you attack him when he doesn't expect it!?

Viceroy – Hannibal listen! The ninja doesn't appear unless we attack first, that's why I can't do that! In order to do that first we have to know his secret identity.

Hannibal – Then look how to get his secret identity!

Viceroy – We tried before and we got nothing! It's not as if I type ninja's secret identity I'll get something different since the kid that said he knew… Oh!

Hannibal – "Oh" what?

Viceroy – "Who is the ninja? The editorial has a good approach but decisive proofs are needed" It's from Norrisville high electronic newspaper…

Hannibal – Really? Then…

Viceroy – Yes! We can use this to our advantage!

Hannibal – So you are saying that if we wait for the ninja's identity to be exposed…

Viceroy – We can attack when he doesn't expect it.

Hannibal – My perfect plan!

Viceroy – Yes sir… but in order to don't make him suspicious… I'll send the robo-wasp!

Hannibal – How creative… by the way, did you just had every robot constructed?

Viceroy – Not completely I'll use the rest of the material for the week to finish the last robot he will ever see, the robot he will fear the most!

Hannibal – Don't be dramatic Viceroy.

Viceroy – Well, actually it's unknown if he overcame that fear.

Hannibal – Doesn't that mean he could be expecting your last robot?

Viceroy – You are right sir, that's why we will take a little measure.

(Beep Beep)

Viceroy – Meanwhile I'll send the wasp, I hope he doesn't get suspicious for the too near attacks

Meanwhile with the ninja…

Ninja – Finally I just… Is somebody there?

The ninja goes where his instincts (And doodles) tell him is somebody

Ninja – Who is there?

Debbie – Hi ninja, working hard?

Ninja – Oh! Yes, doing my duty as the ninja… even if my back is killing me. Sorry but I must go, Smoke b…!

Debbie – Wait! I know it's you Randy!

Ninja – I… I, don't… Who is this Randy you talk about?

Debbie – Don't remember him? You left him in charge of untransforming my friend.

Ninja – Oh yes! That Randy!

Debbie – Stop playing games ninja! You know my name and everyone else name from the school, stop acting and confess you are Randy Cunningham.

(An explosion sounds far away)

Ninja – Great… I'll answer your question another time, smoke bomb!

Debbie – I know it's you Randy!

Meanwhile the ninja runs to the explosion source

Ninja – With this I have three attacks in one day I'll… the nomicon! I… The robot is priority I'll look for the nomicon latter.

When the ninja arrives he is unable to fight the wasp because he is breathless, the robo-wasp flies in an erratic way to go against the ninja's back, the ninja knowing this avoids the wasp attack in the last second.

Ninja – I know were they aim to, I wont let you do that!

While fighting the wasp the ninja runs to Norrisville's dam, in one of the attacks the wasp makes the ninja land into a wheel that is in the water, the wasp flies around to attack the ninja but the ninja takes a meditative stance waiting for the wasp

With Viceroy, Viceroy is controlling the wasp with the computer

Viceroy not this time ninja, I know how about your ambush and…

While the wasp flied backwards it smashed with the dam that made it fall into the water making the robot to explode thanks to the electricity.

Viceroy – You asked for it ninja, this is the last time you humiliate me! And I won't care if this is dirty even for me.

Again with the ninja

Ninja – Fiu! It worked even when the nomicon warned me to not use too many times the same trick… The nomicon! Smoke…! Wait! I have to use something to avoid the enemies trick to work next time… a metal sheet! No! An anti-McFist shield! Now for the nomicon!

Again with Debbie Kang

Ninja – Smoke bomb!

Debbie – You came back!

Ninja – Forgot my book

Debbie – So, this is yours Randy?

Ninja – Please! I don't have time right now and… I have the book! Smoke bomb!

That night, in Randy's room, Randy is talking with Howard by his cellphone

Randy – And that's how I avoided the last robot attack.

Howard – I see bro, hey, you have the English work, right?

Randy – Don't worry Howard, I have it here and we wont have any problem this time.

Howard – I hope so, because if we don't pass we will fail and I don't want to fail any of my class.

Randy – I doubt that will happen.

Howard – Oh! It will happen if the ninja happens. Randy, dinnertime, see you tomorrow.

Randy – See ya… Now I suppose I'll have to tie that to put it in my back.

Next day, after class.

Howard – I can't believe nothing happened today!

Randy – Can you believe it? Finally I didn't had any McFist nor Sorcerer attack, finally I'll have time for… It's right, Theresa, I promised her, I guest I'm just going to wait for her at the outdoor.

Howard – It's not fair, you have to play gravesmasher V with me!

Randy – Sorry Howard, I said I would go, and you could go with Buki… or Dave.

Howard – I don't think so!

(At the door)

Randy – Hi Theresa! I said the thing about the game-hole a little too fast and… well I didn't asked you where do you want to go so… Do you want to go some other place?

Theresa – Any… Anywhere is fine Randy…. Um, shall we go?

Howard – Wait me a second, just a second, it's the first time we can do something fun in the week, and you prefer to date a girl? Sorry dude but I'm also coming!... Hey, where did they go!?

Debbie – Our friends got out before you began to talk.

Latter in the Games-hole

Randy – Yes Theresa… We are gonna beat… the max score.

Theresa – This is… a little different… Than what we do in the club… almost there.

Both of them get the first place of the dance machine.

Greg – Here we have the best duo in the dance machine!

Screams of emotion

Randy – It was nothing Theresa really helped me out.

Theresa – Thank you Randy.

Greg – We are going to put your high score in the wall of fame, now come to get your picture.

When Greg is going to take the picture to Randy and Theresa, Randy realizes that somebody is going to fall over him and Theresa so he hugs Theresa and move out of the body's fall, in that moment the picture is taken, when Randy realizes Theresa is completely red and Howard is over Greg who kept safe the camera.

Randy – What the juice are you doing Howard!?

Greg – Yes kid! What are you doing?

Howard – Sorry, I only wanted to ruin the picture

Greg – Remember the rules, not fighting! You do that again and you will be banned from here.

Howard – I get it, it won't happen again.

Greg – Good, now let's print the picture, something good could happen from this.

Randy – You only wanted to ruin the picture? Howard! You almost hurt Theresa!

Howard – That's not true, furthermore…

Debbie – Leave them alone Howard!

Theresa – Debbie! You are here too!

Debbie – Came to avoid Howard ruining your time with Randy.

Theresa – Why would you ruin this Howard?

Howard – It's not Theresa's time with Randy what I'm trying to ruin, I'm trying to ruin Randy's time with Theresa! I tried to have some fun time with Randy all the week and today that Randy doesn't have any trouble, he prefers to pass his time with Theresa! It's not fair!

Debbie – Randy's burden have talked.

Randy – Howard, sorry but I already made a promise for today with Theresa, you were there when I did that.

Howard – I know, but there's is not NNS, why Theresa doesn't suffer NNS like me!?

Randy – Howard, calm down!

Debbie – NNS?

Theresa – Well… If we all are here, why don't we go to do something together?

Debbie – Wait Theresa, what's NNS?

Howard – That doesn't matter, since we are going together… were do we go?

Randy – Well, I decided to come to this place so Theresa, any idea?

Theresa – I, I really don't know what to do, ¿Any idea Debbie?

Debbie – What? Am I going too?

Randy – Yeah! We can go somewhere together… and may be it's not the smartest idea.

Theresa – Why…?

Howard – Hanging out with Debbie Kang! Dude I must remind you how she calls me!

Debbie – Shut up Weinerman! First, I just came to avoid this burden to ruin your evening, something he is doing already, and second, don't you think you are rewarding him for being a burden?

Howard – Stop calling me burden!

Debbie – That's what you are!

Randy – Stop! Calm down already? Sure? Look, we can all go to the movies, there you don't have to interact with each other and all of us can have a good afternoon, are you ok with that?

Howard – I'm fine with that.

Debbie – Whatever

Theresa – I think it's a great idea Randy… Eh? What's this?

Randy – Eh… Theresa, please don't tell I have this in my back, it would be weird.

Theresa – Sure but… Why do you have this on you?

Randy – Lately I have being hit in the back so much that I kinda prefer having this in my back than letting the next hit to kill me.

Theresa – Don't be ridiculous Randy, anyway we have to hurry if we don't want to be left behind.

Randy – Ok.

Latter, in the cinema:

Debbie – Ok, it wasn't the best grave puncher movie but it wasn't so bad.

Randy – So bad? It was as bruce as the others!

Debbie – But it lacked history, seriously, if they wanted to just show action they would better keep the grave puncher in the videogame, by the way, where is Theresa?

Randy – Some people behind us didn't like the movie and threw their sodas soaking Theresa and Howard, they are in the bathroom now.

Debbie – I see… By the way, what's the deal with the book?

Randy – Book?

Debbie – The book you dropped yesterday when you were the ninja.

Randy – Yesterday? The ninja? What… what the juice are you saying Debbie?

Debbie – You know what I mean! And because you are Randy Cunningham right now you won't be able to smoke bomb yourself out of this. Confess!

Randy – I… I don't know what do you mean…

Debbie – Ah no? You are forcing me Randy!

Theresa – Randy, Debbie, something wrong?

Debbie – Nothing wrong except that Randy doesn't confess about his other identity.

Theresa – Still at that? Right! I never told you that Randy can't be the ninja because…

Howard – Cunningham, you have to come here right now, you won't believe it!

Randy – Wait Howard, Theresa was about to tell Debbie why I couldn't…

Howard – Forget it! This is the grossest thing than the thing I told you in the morning.

Randy – Ugh! Howard I don't want to hear it.

Howard – Perfect! Then come here and see it!

Randy – No!

Howard grabs Randy to bring him at the front of a stall.

Randy – No Howard! I won't go inside there, it's the first time in a week I don't have to deal with anything and I don't want to spoil it looking at anything shnasty.

Howard – Do it or I'll tell the girls that shnasty thing you told me that time.

Randy – Forget it! And I never told you something as bad as you said this morning.

Howard – Ah no? "Under some light my sister looks a little spicy"... (ugh) "and her little hairpin"… (ugh) forget it! I need to keep for your date.

Randy – My date? Forget it… I'll look at it for half a second and I'll go back with the girls.

Howard – Awesome! You are gonna love this!

Randy – I hate when you say that.

Outside the cinema's bathroom a "Gross" scream followed by some noises.

A little later Howard is throwing a bucket of water to a passed out Randy.

Randy – Dude, I feel so weak…

Howard – Didn't I tell you that were the grossest thing ever?

Randy (green and covering his mouth) – Don't remind me, I… have to go home

Howard – Come on! Don't be a crybaby (bam) Ok; falling like that is not a good signal…

Outside the cinema the boys find the girls a little far from the door.

Howard – Girls, Randy passed out, after throwing up making everything grossest.

Randy – Howard! Please shut up, I just wanna go home,

Theresa – Are you OK Randy?

Randy – I think I saw the McMouse greeting me for a second.

Howard – But my mouse is dead, wait a minute, how the juice would you think you saw my dead pet?

Debbie – Howard, take him to the food side and make him rest, we will bring him some water.

Theresa – May be Howard and you should go together while I help Randy.

Howard – What? Forget it Theresa! I won't go with Nerdball! And still, I have to tell Randy what he didn't see because him passing out.

Randy – Please! I will be fine just in the floor, but don't leave me alone with Howard!

Theresa – Ok, Howard, come with me to get some water, Debbie, please take care of Randy.

Howard – And in your date with Randy, I'm just irresistible!

Debbie – Knucklehead! Randy?

Randy – Thank you! I won't forget your sacrifice Theresa!

Debbie – Is it so bad?

Randy – Believe me, you don't even want to imagine it, ugh! I don't want to remember it.

Debbie – Understood, just sit down… I hope nothing wrong happens… by the way, before you go home don't even think of leaving Theresa alone.

Randy – What? Oh that, don't worry Theresa is a good girl I wouldn't abandon her.

Debbie – Good, then, about if you could confess you are the ninja…

Randy – Really… Theresa was about to tell you why I couldn't be the ninja before… before… ugh! Sometimes I want to kill Howard.

Debbie – And with you we make three, seriously Randy, if that guy keeps meaning trouble to you, why are you still friends?

Randy – You don't understand, It's true that Howard can be, somehow a jerk, but he is the most loyal person that I know, unfortunately, he only shows that when we are in serious trouble.

Debbie – Surely most of them because of him.

Randy – Debbie. I won't stop being his friend because somebody says I shouldn't.

Debbie – He doesn't blackmail you with something, does he?

Randy – No! He doesn't have… ouch!

Debbie – You shouldn't move so much in your condition… let me help you.

Randy – No, I'm fine. See, just a little dizzy.

In that moment Randy feels like something is in his hood but doesn't care about it.

Debbie – And there they come.

Theresa – For a last time Howard, I don't want to hear it!

Howard – Come on, there wasn't anything no natural.

Debbie – A lovely chat?

Theresa – just for telling him to shut up.

Howard – What? Now you two will say things about me together!

Randy – Did you bring the water?

Howard – Here you have bro, by the way, what do Theresa and you talk about? She just keeps shutting the juice of people, just like Debbie.

Randy – No Howard, the thing is that nobody wants to hear your histories.

Howard – Come on! If they are great!

Debbie – The facts are talking and they say that you would only think so if you are Howard Weinerman.

Howard – Yeah, and I'm Howard Weinerman.

Randy – Ok, sorry Theresa, Debbie, I think I should go home now! I just have to go to the bus.

Howard – I could walk you home girls.

Randy – And Howard, please understand that nobody want to hear those histories.

Theresa – I think it's better if I go with Randy.

Howard – I'm going too.

Debbie – No Howard, you have done too much already, let Theresa go alone with Randy.

Randy – See you tomorrow guys.

Theresa – Take it easy, we just have to take the bus and we will be in your house before you know it.

Randy – Thank you Theresa.

Theresa and Randy go to the backseats of the bus to sit down.

Theresa – It would be better if you put that metal thing, it's making walking hard for you.

Randy – I Know but…

Randy's hood blows up throwing Randy and Theresa to the front, while the rest of the people runs out from the bus.

Randy – Are you Ok Theresa?

Theresa – Randy! your shirt you covered me?

Randy – More likely I put you here… the thing in the food side… It doesn't mater… We have to go.

Randy tries to get out of the bus with Theresa but something goes over the bus and makes the metal top to get over Randy and Theresa making Theresa the only one able to scape.

Randy – You have to go.

Theresa – I… won't… leave you alone!

Randy – You have to do it! That thing could hut you because of me!

Theresa – The robot is looking to the other half of the bus, we van make it!

Randy – You can't move this metal piece! That thing will destroy us… what do I do?

Theresa – Let me help you!

Randy – That's it! Theresa I can't move my arms, can you see if I have something black under me?

Theresa – Now!? You mean this book and this mask?

Randy – Yes! It's the ninja mask! I'll need you open the book and your help.

Theresa – Ok.

Theresa opens the book and the two teenagers consciousness goes inside the book.

Inside the nomicon Randy and Theresa falls next to many nomicon lessons.

""Beware the enemy with the mask of an ally" "Once the ninja get's to be known he can't become unknown" and "Friendship is a burden the ninja can't carry"

Theresa – What's this?

Randy – It's the Ninjanomicon, this is the book where all the knowledge of every ninja is kept, and this is what helps me to don't do that many mistakes or how to fix them.

Theresa – Then Debbie was right! But I saw you and the ninja at the same time.

Randy – At that time I forgot who I was and Howard had to take my place.

Theresa – But, what I'm doing here?

Randy – The same thing, let me take your body.

Theresa – What!

Randy – That didn't sound well, look! I need my consciousness to get inside your body and use the ninja mask to defeat the robot.

Theresa – I… I see, but I want to be there also.

Randy – Can we do that nomicon?

The lessons "Once the ninja get's to be known he can't become unknown" and "Friendship is a burden the ninja can't carry" glows brighter.

Randy – Nomicon! I won't follow that lesson, I though about it for a while and I have something to say: The ninja fights to protect Norrisvile, our mission is to protect the people, but if we don't have any feelings for our people, if we don't have any friendship I wouldn't be alive now. I think this is the time you learn from a ninja, "The ninja doesn't have to be a loner, because when he sees what he tries to protect he can be stronger" Are you against that nomicon?

The book changes the lesson "Friendship is a burden the ninja can't carry" for the words randy just said just then the book sends Randy outside from it.

Theresa – But I thought Randy was going to be in my body.

Theresa [Randy] – I am, we are one in this moment.

Theresa (red) – Please don't say it like that.

Theresa [Randy] – Let me move your body.

Theresa grabs the ninja's mask and runs outside the place to become the ninja.

Ninja [Theresa] – Wow, I transformed, it's a little thigh, wait, where is your body?

Ninja [Randy] – It's still in the debris, wait! It's weird this didn't took time.

Ninja [Theresa] – It doesn't mater, look, Debbie and Howard are going to help you.

Ninja [Randy] – Ok, It's ninja o' clock!

Meanwhile in McFist lair…

Viceroy and McFist are watching the monitor were they can see what the robot sees.

Hannibal – So that boy must be the ninja.

Viceroy – Curious, the bomb should have been more destructive, may be I didn't calculate well the thermic charge.

Hannibal – Doesn't mater! With this we have the ninja identified even if you fail again!

Viceroy – And there goes the girl we deceived and that boy, should we get rid of them?

Hannibal – What do you thing? Destroy them!

Something is seen that makes the robot to fall at its side.

Viceroy – What?

Hannibal – It can't be!

Viceroy – Well, obviously that girl was mistaken.

Hannibal – And you put in risk my reputation, fix this!

Viceroy – I'll work in that sir, but…

Hannibal – but what?

Viceroy – I used all the material we had to build the last robot, I'm afraid we have to see what she publish in her page in order to take some countermeasure.

Hannibal – Or we could ruin her reputation to make her not so problematic.

Viceroy – Personally, I hope she doesn't publish anything about us.

Back with the ninja…

Ninja [R] – Wait! That is…

Ninja [T] – What?

Ninja [R] – It's a chicken! I hate chickens!

Ninja [T] – Really? Well I think I can take it from here Debbie and Howard are gone already.

Ninja [R] – Understood, remember, even if you cut it's head it can run the length of a football field.

Ninja [T] – I'll remember that… almost.

Ninja [R] – Take the sword from the ninja suit, it will help you in this battle.

Ninja [T] – Ok, let's see how do you run without legs! What? The body! No effect!

Ninja [R] – They must have built this robot stronger than the others, it must have a weak spot.

Ninja [T] – Don't just say it must have a weak spot, tell me where is it's weak spot.

Ninja [R] – Let me think, meanwhile you could make it lose its balance with the ninja ice balls.

Ninja [T] – Understood! Ninja ice balls!

Right at that time Howard arrives slipping at the same time as the robot and goes against a hydrant but the ninja saves Howard from the impact and takes him away from the place.

Howard – Ok, who are you? You can't be the ninja because Randy is the ninja

Ninja [T] – I'm the substitute ninja, and unlike you I won't disgrace the ninja name.

Howard – What? When did I do that?

Ninja – When you used the suit!

Howard – Wait! You didn't told me who you are and I'm looking for Theresa Fowler, have you seen her?

Ninja [T] (Face palm) – Who do you think Randy would give the mask if you aren't near.

Howard – It can't be Theresa Fowler, she is one of those cowards that run when there is trouble.

Ninja [T] – There are many ways a person can be brave.

Howard – So you are Theresa

Ninja [R] – I got it, "against a mighty force, use a mightier force"

Ninja [T] – What do you mean?

Howard – Great! Do Randy and Debbie know that you have multiple personalities?

Ninja – We are using the same body and… Here comes the chicken, I'll explain things latter!

The ninja guides the chicken to a construction site where a huge crater is, the ninja uses the scarf to jump to the other side almost falling to the pit.

Ninja [T] – Randy… I don't want to doubt you but that thing is a bird.

The chicken flights to go to the other side of the pit.

Ninja [R] – Don't worry, if Viceroy made that chicken as a real one then it won't be able to flight for more than thirteen seconds.

The chicken falls just before it could get to were the ninja is falling completely to the bottom of the pit and explode.

Ninja [T] – You know? If you know so much about chickens and rosters you could have made an essay of them for your Wednesday report.

Ninja [R] – No. I hate those things so much as to make something that has anything to do with them.

Ninja [T] – Hahaha! You know what? Even if this didn't go well, I'm grateful to know a little more about you, just remember, you aren't alone.

Ninja [R] – I'm glad I have somebody more that reminds me of that. Well, we finished the giant chicken issue and I need to return to my body, so Theresa would you do me the honor?

Ninja [T] – My pleasure… Smoke bomb!

Latter Theresa arrives with Howard who is still in the frozen street.

Howard – Theresa! Did you finish the robot?

Theresa – Yes. Now everything left to do is to return Randy to his body.

Howard – What? What do you mean?

Theresa – He is in the nomicon right now, believe me, it's weird when we were in the same body.

Howard – I see… Wait! I see now, once the nomicon possessed Randy's body and was the one to flirt with my sister.

Theresa – Really?

Howard – Yes and you don't know half of it, that book is the origin of many disasters.

Theresa – And right now is where Randy is. Where is his body?

Howard – It must be with Debbie Kang in the hospital, part of its back was burned.

Theresa – If he is in emergencies we won't be able to put the book near enough for him.

Howard – Don't worry, if that's the case we just have to open our path.

Theresa – I wouldn't follow you anywhere, but this is for Randy, let's do it!

Meanwhile in the nomicon…

Randy – Nomicon, I don't know what to say, you really made a lesson what I told you, it's so bruce!

In front of Randy words begin to appear: "The good teacher is the one that teaches the student to surpass the teacher"

Randy – Hehe, and you are a good teacher nomicon… I don't know if I'll miss this when I whip my memories of this.

The nomicon raises the mural where Randy and the first ninja are, when Randy realizes he has the feather the first ninja gave to him.

Randy – You know, as I can see I have to get better at this, I have to be able to make my experiences the most useful for the next ninja, and other thing… It's so bruce to be able to write a lesson for my first time!

Randy's surrounds gets into a whirlwind of feathers and papers.

Randy opens his eyes, he is in the hospital while Theresa is in front of him and Howard is back at the door being hold by a nurse, Theresa hugs Randy while the nurse calls the doctor.

Randy – Thanks guys…

The next day in the morning

Inside the nomicon.

Randy – So, if the explosion was before the attack, what happened? You had to tell me something about that?

The book shows doodles of Viceroy and McFist giving the bomb to Debbie while some dialog globes are shown with a skull inside while Debbie's thinking globe just shows some scratches

Randy – You mean they tricked Debbie into thinking that the bomb was another thing!

The drawings fade away while the samurai mask is shown nodding before showing another lesson from it's mouth "The obsession for past is every warrior weakness, the ability to march forward his forte"

Randy – I see, this is not for me, it's for…

Randy wakes up, closes and hides the nomicon just before his friends get into his room.

Randy – Hi guys!

Howard – Hi Randy!

Theresa – Hi Randy!

Debbie – Hi… Hi Randy.

Randy – Debbie… what's wrong?

Howard – Don't sweat it, surely she is ashamed for being so insistent about you being the ninja, if she listened what others says, she would know that you talked with Theresa in one of the occasions that the ninja was beating a monster. Isn't that right Theresa?

Theresa – Yeah! We were really upset about how the ninja was acting that time… but…

Howard – Anyway! Cunningham, we have the day off thanks to you, some of the guys send you their greetings and Julian sends you his favorite hat while you are still recovering.

Randy – Thanks!

Theresa – And you should look at this.

Theresa pass her cellphone to Randy

Heidi – Heidi Weinerman reporting, yesterday a mayor incident happened and my brother's friend Sandy…

Morgan – …his name is Randy.

Heidi – Was badly injured, even when the ninja saves everybody uninjured, fortunately Mandy's…

Morgan – You really put effort to miss his name, don't you?

Heidi – …life is not in danger. So if you are seeing this Andy…

Morgan – It's Randy for everybody that is looking at this.

Heidi – We, your classmates are rotting for you… get better soon!

Randy – Wow! I never thought I would be a notice.

Howard – Actually, you are in the news because you pushed Theresa at the same time you exploded, which is rare because you exploded before the robot attacked.

Randy – It could be some kind of explosive laser from the robot.

Howard – I don't think so, something weird happened but I'm just happy to see my bro alive, actually, you should thank Debbie, she got you out from the debris while I was lifting that pile that avoided you to get out.

Randy – You are right. Thank you Debbie, I won't forget it.

Debbie – It was… nothing.

Randy – Are you all right Debbie? You look… well depressed.

Debbie – Actually… about the explosion…

Randy – What the juice?

Theresa – What's the matter?

Randy – Just that my back got stocked with the blankets again, I think I need the nurse.

Theresa – What? How bad it is?

Randy – Not so much, I just need to get unstuck and washed in the back.

Theresa – Ok, We will go to get the nurse.

Howard – Yeah let's go, aren't you coming Debbie?

Debbie – I need to talk with Randy.

Howard – Ok.

Randy – What's the matter Debbie?

Debbie – I… I'm sorry… I never thought that yesterday… Yesterday when you felt I put a transmitter, or so I thought… I never thought that…

Randy – You never thought that you putted a bomb in my clothes.

Debbie – That's right, I'm really sorry, I was so obsessed to prove that you were the ninja, that I didn't thought something like this would happen.

Randy – It's all right, I won't tell a soul.

Debbie – What? Are you forgiving me just like that?

Randy – Why not? Debbie, I know you don't do things with ill intentions, may be we don't interact each other a lot and you usually ruin our fun but I see that you really have good intentions with most of your actions.

Debbie – …

Randy – What now?

Debbie – I'm such an idiot! Now I understand why you and Howard are good friends, at how many other things I was wrong?

Randy – Don't worry about it, I'll go back to my house next week, I would tomorrow but since I went unconscious they want to check me.

Debbie – But you won't be able to go to school, what about your studies.

Randy – It's not like I had good grades, and I think it would be better we stop this right now, by the way, I exploded from the robot chicken abilities,

Debbie – But…

Randy – And I want to ask you for a favor.

Debbie – Anything you want.

Randy – Not a single word about the bomb to anybody, if somebody like Howard knew they wouldn't forgive you.

Debbie – But…

Randy – Please Debbie, may be… it would be better if I told you something right now.

Debbie – What?

Howard – We are here!

Nurse – Ok, let see… It's not as bad as yesterday, let get to work. And I must remind you; it would be better if you slept at your side

Theresa – Is he going to be all right?

Nurse – If he doesn't chicken out, yes.

Randy – Wait, you won't, please take it easy!

A big "Ouch" can be heard outside the hospital.

A little later Debbie is losing her fight against her sleepiness and goes outside to get some air

Randy – This can't wait any longer.

Howard – What thing bro?

Randy – Debbie, She is really down now.

Theresa – Yes, I never saw her so depressed.

Howard – She is gonna be fine, surely she is upset to see how good friend we are and she would be worst if she knew about the ninja's circle.

Randy – Speaking about that…

Howard – What's the matter bro?

Randy – Theresa, could you take care of the school while I'm here?

Theresa – Of course Randy, I don't know if I can be a better ninja than you, but I'll do it the best I can.

Randy – Thanks, take the nomicon and the mask, and you'll need this…

Howard – What other thing will she need? You gave her everything!

Randy – Not everything, this is just in case: "The obsession for past is every warrior weakness, the ability to march forward his forte"

Theresa – Ok, what does that mean?

Randy – May be it will take you a time to know its meaning, but I count with you, ninja partner.

Theresa – I see Randy, I'm going to bring Debbie to her house, she need to rest. See ya Randy

Howard – You only say goodbye to Randy? She only said goodbye to Randy, why she didn't said goodbye to me? I'm in the ninja team too!

Randy – I know bro, hey Howard, this place is a little boring and without the nomicon I have not much to do, don't you have a videogame console with you nor anything like that, do you?

Howard – Unfortunately no, but I can keep you company all the nigh.

Randy – Great.

Howard – By the way, I can't come tomorrow.

Randy – What? Why?

Howard – My family has to attend a party from McFist Company.

Randy – I see… well if you see anything weird just call me.

Howard – No, I'll call Theresa, she is the ninja now.

Randy – Ok, then don't get into trouble.

Howard – Not without you bro.

The next day

Randy is playing with the tablet until Debbie arrives

Debbie – Good news, it looks like you will be able to go home tomorrow, but you still won't be able to return to school.

Randy – So bruce, I was tired of the food.

Debbie – Howard is not here?

Randy – No, his family has a reunion to McFist industries with his family.

Debbie – …

Randy – Theresa is not with you?

Debbie – She came with me to the hospital but she had practice with the Twirl Team

Randy – I see, so we are alone, then… I should tell you something.

Debbie – Before that, I would like you to see the schools newspaper in your tablet.

Randy – Ok, let's see… "The end of the school's newspaper online: Debbie Kang quits" what?

Debbie – Keep reading please.

Randy – "After yesterday events which led to one of our schoolmates ending in the hospital, I decided to end my search for the ninja's identity as my participation in the school's electronic newspaper, there are truths that I tried to make public with my best intentions but then I understood that the truth alone is not enough, but the responsibility we have for the actions…" Debbie, are you really going to quit?

Debbie – I already did, this is my resignation letter, and still you didn't finished.

Randy – I'm not so good at reading but still: "Yesterday I understood that the ninja has powerful and dreadful enemies that won't stop to see the ninja's defeated, some of them could use the good intentions to keep our community informed to reach the ninja when he is in a moment of weakness, that's why even if we have good intentions, we have to be responsible with what information we give and how we give it, I hope the next editor to be somebody full aware of this and never endangers another person life"

Debbie – What do you think?

Randy – I don't know what to think Debbie, I never wanted to end your dreams.

Debbie – It's not like my dreams were in the school's newspaper, I just took a decision. I won't look for the truth just for my own ego, I'll look for the truth in order to help the others, and that thing was going to be a waste of time.

Randy – So bruce! How are you going to help the people?

Debbie – Helping the ninja, or should I say helping you?

Randy – What?

Debbie – When I saw you and the ninja in the same place at the same time I thought I was wrong, I was only thinking: "if only I heard Theresa" and my emotional situation didn't help either, however it was Theresa the one that gave me an advise that could come from a single source that I just happened to know a day before, the book! At that moment I realized that what I put in your clothes was a bomb intended to kill you, but you survived, how? Easy, remembering the day I learnt about the book, you just said that your back was killing you, if you just happened to use something between your back and your clothes as insurance, that would explain why you fell in the weird way you did after the movie and Howard's show. But here is where it gets tricky, all that evidence is circumstantial and I never saw you become the ninja, not only that, you were seen with the ninja twice, and here is were we return to the book, two days ago I learnt about the book, that same day the book gave me an advise, "Not every good intention leads to a good result" the same kind of advise I got from Theresa yesterday, so when I saw her pouch when she fell asleep, guest what I found, the same book. That told me everything, yesterday it was Theresa the one that used the ninja suit, that's why we didn't find her, she was the one fighting the robot, and if this supposition is right, we can assume the ninja suit can be worn by anyone, and supposing that seeing you and the ninja at the same time in the school is not a lie, then the answer is that for some reason Howard used the suit, even if somebody should have realized the change in sizes, of course, that's supposing that Howard also knows everything and that the suit give it's user some kind of super-human abilities.

Randy – Excuse me Debbie I'm not into detective histories, so I lost a lot of your explanation but you are right, I couldn't tell you that I'm the ninja because the other time I told you that you can write about everything you wanted, if I told you, you were correct before, well, you would have reported it to the school and McFist would have used another trick to attack me wile I'm not the ninja.

Debbie – So you know McFist is your enemy?

Randy – I learned about it in the animatronics museum, anyway, I hope you understand I trust you to keep my secret.

Debbie – Yes I understand, and well, I would like you to let me be something like an investigative part of the team, and well Theresa has transformed in monster so many times so I would like you to consider me another alternative to use the suit if the problem suggest it, and even better than Howard, and…

Randy – Whoa, whoa, easy there Debbie, I know I'll need your help and I would be really honored to have it, but right now… why don't we just sit down and enjoy how calm is the hospital.

Debbie – Yes, right, I suppose it's better if you get enough rest for the next time you return to action, but until then, do you want me to investigate something? Come on Randy, there have something to do now that I have enough time, hey don't turn like that you are making me feel like I'm an hyperactive weirdo that doesn't stop asking questions, Randy? Randy!?


End file.
